A Lack Of Colour
by myownwayx
Summary: Ron loves Harry, when Draco finds out about Ron he is set to make his life hell, Harry takes it well, until he finds how much Ron cares about him. [crap summary but good fic]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N _Just a quick thank you to every one has ever reviewed any of my fics, I wouldn't be here with a knew one if it wasn't for you, so thanks. Secondly, this is a Ron/Harry fic.. and a few other pairings but I'm not going to spoil it for you, and as always it is rated M because knowing me.. there will be raunchy stuff. Please Review and I will Post more. **

_Chapter 1_

We've never really spoken about things, we always just knew what each other were thinking but now he is like a book, a riddle he is a mystery and I'm determined to break it Harry thought as he stared at his best friend, who was picking sheepishly at the corner of one of his text books, Harry knew this was because he was nervous, but why was he nervous, the two young boys were alone in the common room every one else was in class or every one else sharing the free period were out side enjoying the unusually good weather for December.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had become awkward, he's probably just thinking about Hermione or something Harry assumed as he watched his best friend closely, he opened his mouth then closed it again, as if what ever he was about to say was stuck in his throat, "Can't be that bad can it?" Harry said in an almost laugh.

"Its nothing." Ron finally said with out looking at his black haired best friend, Harry didn't press matters further, he didn't have to, "Harry, have you ever thought that you were living life through some one else's eyes?" Harry blinked a couple of times as if that would help him comprehend the question that was just asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked after two minutes of his head hurting as he thought of a decent answer to that question, frustrated Ron sighed loudly and continued to talk

"Like have you ever done or felt something your whole life and thought it was right but then one day wake up to find you've been asleep and the person you thought you were was gone and your left with all these feelings that you don't understand, but all you know is you shouldn't have these feelings, because you were raised to believe that they were wrong?" Ron took a long breath and stared at his best friend who was staring blankly at him.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry asked feeling it best just to get to the point.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Ron sighed and leant back in his chair.

"But you haven't said anything," Harry said, "You've just asked some weird questions that has got me seriously freaked out."

"I said forget it." Ron said sharply, "I'm going to the library." Ron said before getting up of his chair and walking out, Okay now something is definitely up with him Harry thought as he stared as the portrait hole closed, leaving him alone in the common room.

0x0x0

Ron walked along the corridor to the library enjoying the peace of being alone, how could I be so stupid he thought as he slammed his wrist into the wall, I was seriously about to tell him the truth, slamming his fists harder against the wall he let out a small moan of pain before walking into the library.

He sat at the back of the library, where no one would see him unless they were looking for him, it was near the muggle books that were only interesting to a few students so were put to the back, Ron had found them fascinating only he had sworn not to ever tell Hermione that, he picked up a book he hadn't seen before it had a pale blue cover with darker writing on reading; Boys, Hormones and Homosexuality. Ron looked at it for a second before picking it up, he knew that homosexuality was the word muggle used for boy on boy relationships, but he had never read anything about their views on it.

He looked at the contents page, reading titles named; Coming out, How to see if the boy you like, likes you back, and Admitting your gay to yourself. Ron turned to the first couple of pages, briefly reading about the author before turning to chapter; Coming out.

_'Coming out' or admitting to loved ones that you are gay, is one of the hardest things for a person to do, the term 'Coming Out' is taken from the phrase 'Coming Out Of The Closet' where many gay men spend their lives because they are scared of how their family will react. Unless your family have brought you up believing that being gay was perfectly fine, you'll never know how they would react, some families take it so bad that they are pushed away from their family, this is usually because their family see it as wrong and use Christian terms such as 'Adam and Eve' or are just prejudice, this can be a heart breaking thing for the person who has come out and many cases become so bad that they lead to suicide. However, many families except their children for who they are, and are not as closed minded as others, this book is to help young boys and men to understand that no matter how they feel about themselves, they shouldn't keep it a secret no matter how hard it will be for them. _

Ron sighed loudly, how depressing he thought, he knew he had feelings for guys but he was yet to 'Come out of the closet' It was his best kept secret, he had never thought about telling his family, the thought that they would throw him out had never crossed his mind until reading the paragraph about 'Coming Out' he had never thought that people would kill themselves because of being gay or straight. He read the last line, _they shouldn't keep it a secret no matter how hard it will be for them _Ron repeated it in his head over and over again, before turning to the next chapter.

_Does the boy you like, like you back? Does he have to ask you if you are okay or can he tell by how you act? _Ron thought about it for a minute, Harry knows when I am upset he never has to ask, he just asks why I am in a mood, but that just means we're good friends. _Has he spent time trying to find a girlfriend or does he prefer to hang out in your company? _Ron stopped reading and looked to the ceiling as if it would give him answers, Cho has made it obvious she is interested, but Harry has never made any point in returning it Ron thought, and we are always together.

"What have we here?" The voice of Draco Malfoy snapped Ron out of his thoughts, he quickly tried to hide the book but it was too late with in seconds of snatching the book was in Draco's hands.

"Give it back Malfoy," The words sounded so much more confident when he heard Harry say them in their first year, but Ron saying them sounded weak and pathetic.

"I always knew you were gay," He laughed darkly, "But looks as though know one else caught on,"

"Shut up," Ron said, but what was the use, Malfoy was right.

"Wait till precious Harry Potter finds out your gay, his little side kick a bum fucker." Malfoy was smirking non stop, laughing at how flustered Ron was getting.

"Don't say anything." Ron was pleading now, "Please Draco."

"You know I will tell every one, get ready to come out of the closet weasel." Draco laughed and walked of, throwing the book back at Ron.

Ron sunk lower into the chair that he was sitting in, he picked the book that had fallen to the floor and stared at it before putting it in his pocket quickly before walking out quietly.

0x0x0

Harry was sat in the common room, this time joined by Hermione who had came back from her lesson before Ron had returned from the library.

"So he just left?" She asked, after Harry had told her how he was acting.

"He was asking really weird questions, and I didn't know how to answer so I tried asking him what the hell was wrong, then he told me to forget it and said he was going to the library." Harry sighed.

"Questions, what sort of questions?" Hermione asked, as she began to worry about her other best friend.

"Like waking up one day to realise that everything you've known and felt wasn't how you really felt, but the feelings you now have being wrong," Hermione looked puzzled as Harry tried his best to word it properly, but failed. "I'm worried, I mean we've never had any sentimental talks before, but I think he was trying to really open up."

"Don't worry about it Harry, I'm sure when he is ready he will come out and just say it." Hermione said and put a hand on Harry's leg reassuringly. The portrait hole opened and Ron walked in, he saw Hermione and Harry together and walked closer to them, the book tucked away in his pocket.

"Alright," Ron said, as if nothing was wrong. "Sorry about earlier Harry."

"Its okay." Harry lied, "We should get ready for our next lesson." He sighed, their next lesson was care of magical creatures with Hagrid.

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab my books." Ron said, and walked up to the dorm room where Dean and Seamus were playing a game of exploding snap.

"Hey Ron." Seamus smiled.

"Hi." Ron replied, thinking that when every one found out would they still say hello to him or even talk to him. He put the book under his pillow discreetly before grabbing the book he needed and Harry's before walked down stairs.

"Thanks," Harry smiled as he handed him the book, Ron smiled back and walked in front of his two friends, knowing that Draco would tell them soon and he would be walking alone soon.

They walked out to the fields where Draco and his friends were sat laughing, Ron shuddered at the sight of them and took a deep breath.

"Weasley," Draco laughed and stepped closer to the red head and his friends, "Read anything interesting lately?" He asked, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"What's he talking about?" Hermione asked, looking from a very pleased Draco to a distraught Ron.

"Nothing," Ron lied, and Draco laughed.

"I wouldn't say the problems your having deep down are nothing Ronnie." Draco smiled an almost sincere smile.

"Problems, Ron what is he talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Ron, what am I talking about?" Draco laughed. "Haven't told them yet, maybe I should tell them, Its only right that they know."

"Your a sick bastard you know that Malfoy." Ron said, his voice shaking. "Tell them go on then."

"Tell us what?" Harry asked, staring at Ron.

"That your little side kick is gay." Draco said loudly, every one looked at Ron who went white.

"Well done Draco bet you feel like a real man don't you." Ron said glaring at the blond.

"Bet you'd like to feel a real man wouldn't you." Draco laughed, causing Ron to go red he raised his fist and smashed it into Draco's face.

"Then I wouldn't fucking touch you would I." Ron said before pushing past the crowd of shocked faces and storming up into the castle.

0x0x0

Harry stared at Malfoy and then at Ron who was now running back into the castle, he contemplated following Ron but then thought he might not want to see any one.

"Your such a bastard!" He shouted at Malfoy who was now standing up holding his bloody nose that he was sure was broken. "How could you do that?"

"Easy. Like that." Draco said, "Now we all know what a fag Weasley is." Draco smiled at a few disgusted Slytherins, even a few Gryffindors looked horrified at the news about Ron.

Resisting the urge to punch Draco, Harry followed Ron's foot steps to the castle, he walked up the stone steps to the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron sat in front of the fire, tears pouring down his face.

"Your going to need some ice for your hand." Harry said softly, as Ron looked up at him. "Pretty impressive punch."

"For a gay guy you mean?" Ron mumbled, and Harry sat next to him.

"No," Harry said firmly, "Its true then?"

"Yes."

"How did Draco find out?" Harry asked curiously, and Ron pulled a book out from his pocket.

"I was reading it in the library, when he saw it and put two and two together." Ron said, and Harry flicked through the pages.

"So have you got a boyfriend or something?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron laughed.

"Have you ever?"

"No." Ron sighed again. "Any more questions?"

"Just one." Harry said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would take it." Ron sighed, "And because I wouldn't know what you'd do when I told you it was you I liked." Harry blinked before standing up and leaving. Smooth Ron, real smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. For the person who asked me not to include any self harm.. don't worry there won't be :D at least for now.. ( i only really write like that when I'm upset ) But review for more... i have no idea where this fic is going.. you know as much as I do.. so if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me :D **

Ron stared at the fire burning, the bright colours fixed with his mood, angry. The red flames dominated the weaker orange ones, "How could I be so fucking stupid." Ron muttered to himself as he blinked away tears, he moved his eyes to the large grand father clock, five to eleven. "Great now I have to go to potions and be fucking humiliated." He sighed and got up from the floor.

"I can't believe he is gay," He heard whispers of his class mates along the dungeons, "Its disgusting," A Slytherin smirked as Ron walked past.

"Fucking fag." Another Slytherin chipped in. Ron walked past and stood at the back of the line, avoiding every one's eye contact and just stared at the dark walls.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said softly as she stood next to him, "You okay?"

"What do you think?" Ron said bitterly, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, your upset its understandable." She smiled and laid her hand on his arm, "But everything will be okay, me and Harry we don't care that your gay." Ron nodded, "Your still the same person to us, you shouldn't care what these close minded people think about it." Ron nodded again, not trusting his own voice.

The doors opened and Snape walked out swiftly, demanding every one to sit down in their normal seats, Ron sat in between Harry and Hermione, Harry who had turned about a minute late and was victimised in front of the class for slacking of.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked him, her face still in a scowl. I didn't trust my eyes to look at Harry and just stared at the potion which was brewing in the cauldron.

"I went to the toilet." Harry replied as he stared at Hermione, and then glancing at Ron who was focused on his work, Hermione nodded and started adding ingredients to the potion, Harry stared at Ron taking in his broken frame.

"Weasel," Draco's voice spat in the trio's direction, Ron turned his head and looked at Draco, "Your being awfully quiet over there," He smirked and Ron just turned his head back to the potion, "No one wants to know a dirty fag like you."

"Then stop fucking talking to me then." Ron said loudly causing every one to look over at him, including Snape.

"Problem Weasley?" He asked.

"No sir." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Stay behind after class." He said and Ron just sat lower on his chair. "And Malfoy, leave him alone." Malfoy turned scarlet, he glared at Ron one last time before going back to his work.

"Ron, you need to sort out your temper." Hermione said, Ron nodded and started chopping up some more ingredients. "Just ignore him," Ron glared at Hermione and she stopped talking, Ron sat in silence the rest of the lesson. Harry stole glances realising how he was going to make what he had done up to Ron, he'd have to talk to Hermione about it he decided.

The class ended and Ron stayed behind, Hermione promising that she would wait out side for him. Ron stood awkwardly in front of Snape's desk.

"I've heard a lot of rumours about you this morning Mr Weasley." He said casually as if he wasn't the professor who hated every member of Gryffindor. "And by your reaction, I see that the rumours are in fact true?" Ron nodded and looked at his feet, "I know this is seriously out of my character and don't expect me to talk to you like this in the future, but coming out is very brave of you."

"I didn't exactly come out, more like pushed." Ron muttered.

"Mr Malfoy?" Ron nodded. "Ignore him, I know it might be hard at first, there has never really been a case of students being gay at Hogwarts, and many wizarding families find it hard to handle, and a powerful family like the Malfoy's aren't going to be able to understand, but you have to ignore it, and find a way of pushing past the comments and being true to yourself." Ron nodded, taking it all in, "I will of course tell Mr Malfoy to stop if I see him doing anything to you, and that goes for any one else, now you can go."

"Thanks professor." Ron said a small smile playing on his lips as he walked out of the class.

Hermione and Harry were talking when Ron walked out, and when they saw him they stopped the conversation, Harry looked at him quickly before looking away and Hermione smiled at him.

"What did he say?" She asked casually.

"Nothing interesting," Ron replied and walked ahead of his two friends. Harry and Hermione walked faster and walked by his side.

"No matter what Ron, your still our best mate." Hermione stated, Ron nodded, "Right Harry?"

"Right." Harry said weakly, and in return got a threatening look from Hermione, "Course you are, it doesn't change a thing, none of it does."

"Right." Ron muttered, "I'll see you later."

"Why, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To see Hagrid," Ron replied, "I'll find you later or something."

"Oh okay then." Hermione said and they watched Ron walk of.

0x0x0

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked nervously as they sat next to the fire in the common room.

"Of course," Hermione smiled and put her book down, "What is it?"

"Its Ron." Harry said, "When I left class earlier I came to find him, and we spoke."

"About him being gay?"

"No about Quidditch, yes about him being gay, and I was fine with it, I mean I am."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"He said he likes me." Harry said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"And?" Hermione laughed. "Is that such a problem?"

"Yes," Harry said shocked at how Hermione had replied, "I'm not gay."

"That's not what I mean, it doesn't matter if your gay, he likes you and you don't like him back, that is all it is, you shouldn't feel any different towards him because of it."

"But, I don't know any more." Harry sighed frustratingly. "I'm not gay, I know I'm not."

"But you think you have feelings for him?"

"Yes, I think so." Harry said and sighed again. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him about it," Hermione smiled, "Its the least you can do, he is probably thinking you hate him right now."

"Would be easier if I did." Harry muttered.

"No it wouldn't, you'd be miserable and he would be heart broken," Hermione smiled, "Tell him your sorry, and then see if your feelings develop into something more, but then you have to tell him." Harry nodded.

0x0x0

Ron knocked on Hagrid's hut and waited anxiously for the door to open, when it did, Hagrid picked Ron up and hugged him taking him by surprise.

"Ron, you okay?" He asked as he put him down and closed the door behind them. "I heard what happened before class,"

"I just wanted to apologise for not turning up,"

"Nonsense, don't you think on it." Hagrid smiled, "Rude git of Malfoy to do such a thing," Ron nodded, "Your okay though?"

"Not really," Ron said honestly, "I wasn't ready for every one to know, but I don't think I would ever have been really ready." Hagrid nodded.

"And Hermione and Harry they are okay with it, I noticed Harry wasn't in my lesson either."

"Yeah, I think they are. Harry came looking for me after Malfoy." Ron said and Hagrid smiled.

"He thinks a lot of you." Hagrid smiled, Ron nodded as he patted Fang. "You will be okay though Ron, your brave and smart and you will get through it."

"Thanks." Ron smiled, "I better go, I have to catch up on my home work." Ron said before waving good bye to Hagrid.

0x0x0

Ron walked into the common room, every one went quiet when he walked in.

"Alright Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah." Ron mumbled.

"We don't think any less of you for being who you are Ron." Dean smiled, Ron nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. I guess." Ron said before walking over to Hermione and Harry.

"How is Hagrid?" Harry asked quietly.

"Good." Ron said, "He said he didn't mind that you left as well," he added and Harry nodded. "Hermione, can I borrow your notes?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled, and dug in her bag for her book and handed it to him, "You can borrow them too Harry."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"I'm going to the library, I'll see you two later." Hermione smiled and left Harry and Ron alone.

"Look Ron, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron mumbled.

"In private." Ron nodded and followed Harry up into the dorm rooms, where they were alone.

Ron sat on his bed, legs crossed and Harry sat opposite him, Harry played with his hands picking at his nails, "So, you wanted to talk." Ron said slowly and Harry nodded.

"I'm okay with you being gay." Harry said, "And about you liking me, I am okay with it, but I'm not gay."

"I know your not." Ron laughed. "Is that why you were being all weird with me today?"

"Yeah, but if you know I'm not like you, why like me?"

"Harry, when I started liking you, I didn't even know I was gay, I thought it was just hormones and puberty because your my best friend and we were always together, but the feelings never stopped they only increased, and I realised I didn't want them to stop," Harry blushed and looked away from Ron.

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, walking out on you today." Ron nodded.

"Its okay, just don't do it again."

"Okay." Harry smiled.

"I'm hungry,"

"Some things never change." Harry laughed.

"Nope," Ron laughed and walked down to the common room, Harry following behind.

0x0x0

"Oh look isn't it cute, Potter and Weasley are on a date." Draco laughed as Ron and Harry sat across from each other at the end of the table in the great hall.

"Yeah, dead romantic in here isn't it Ron?" Harry laughed and Ron chocked on his drink.

"Fuck you Potter." Malfoy glared and turned his attention to Ron. "Filthy fucking fag." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know, if your going to keep calling me names, could you at least get a better vocabulary," Harry smiled at Ron who continued to eat, Malfoy glared one last time before walking away.

"First you punch him, and then you have a come back that even he can't say anything to, your like a super hero or something." Harry laughed.

"Only minus the tights." Ron smiled.

"I don't know, I reckon you'd look pretty good in tights." Harry blushed when he realised what he had said, causing Ron to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron laughed at Harry's comment about the tights and watched as Harry blushed. Ron loved the way that Harry blushed and how his eyes smiled when he laughed.

"Hey Harry," 'And it was going so well' Ron thought as he looked up at the beautiful Cho Chang.

"Hi Cho," Harry smiled.

"Can we talk, in private?" She asked looking at Ron.

"Sure, I have to go to the library any way." Ron said and walked away from Harry and Cho.

Ron sat at the back of the library and pulled out his potions book deciding he should really do it now before Hermione has a go at him, he had almost finished his assignment surprising himself that he didn't need Hermione's help, when Draco walked up to him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked as he put his quill down.

"Your on your own," Draco stated.

"No shit Sherlock," Ron said, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologise." Draco mumbled. Ron stared at him mouth open. "I still hate you. But I spoke to Snape and he made me read that damn book, he made me read about how scared people are of others finding out, and made me realise just what I did was wrong, and I feel bad,"

"Well, thanks." Ron said.

"I still hate you." Draco said before walking away, he looked back at Ron and smiled before walking away this time not looking back.

0x0x0

Ron walked back to the common room with a dazed expression on his face.

"Ron, you look as though your in love." Seamus laughed and every one turned.

"What?" Ron asked confused, and Seamus and Dean started laughing.

"Your looking as though the love of your life just planted a big wet sloppy kiss on your lips," Dean grinned, "Who is he?"

"What no one planted a kiss on my lips," Ron laughed.

"But your in love." Seamus smiled. "Come on who is he?"

"I'm not in love, why you acting so weird." Ron said raising an eye brow.

"Your our first gay pal, so we're living our gay lives vicariously through you." Dean smiled.

"Well if your so interested why don't you find a closet and walk out of one?" Ron said causing Dean and Seamus to laugh. "There's no guy honest, if and when there is you'd be the first to know."

"Promise?" Seamus giggled.

"Yeah sure." Ron said and walked away to Hermione and Harry who were in stitches.

"You did walk in like you were in love though Ron." Hermione grinned.

"Well I'm not, but the weirdest thing happened." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Actually, It doesn't matter." Ron said, "So you and Cho huh?"

"Yeah, me and Cho." Harry grinned.

"Cool." Ron said, his heart silently breaking. "Shame she had to ask you out, it should have been you asking her out."

"I know but the words so you want to go on a date or something, doesn't sound good on my lips." Harry laughed.

"Just did." Ron poked is tongue out at Harry who laughed and so did Hermione.

"Ron, what happened, what weird thing?" She pleaded.

"It's not important, not now Harry has his first girlfriend, he's finally all grown up." Ron giggled and Harry blushed.

"You can talk, have you had a boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope." Ron pouted, "Okay I'm not as grown up as Harry, but neither are you Hermione."

"Victor!" Hermione laughed. "Or have you forgot?"

"How could I forget, he was quite the piece of meat." Ron winked. "Any way, I'm spent going to go bed."

"Me too." Harry said and followed Ron up to the boys dorms.

Ron was lying on his bed in just his boxers on top of the covers it was strangely hot for December, and Harry couldn't help but stare.

"Ron," Harry mumbled quietly, in case Ron was asleep.

"Yeah?" Came the reply from a very awake Ron, who sat up a little so he could see Harry.

"Your not upset about me and Cho right?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I am a little but that's not your fault, I can't make you be gay and I can't help but like you, but you being with Cho makes you happy right, so I'm happy for you."

"I'm not with her, I mean we haven't even been on a date." Harry laughed.

"But you like her, and she likes you, so one day soon you will be together." Ron laughed.

"But what about you?" Harry asked sitting up to face Ron across the room who had done the same, Harry took in Ron's bare chest and couldn't help but stare.

"I'll be fine Harry." Ron smiled, "Honest."

0x0x0

Ron spent the Saturday with Hermione walking around the town, Harry was on his first date with Cho and the thought of the two together made Ron feel like throwing up 'It should be me' he kept telling himself but pushed all thoughts out of his mind.

"So, you really like Harry huh." Hermione smiled at Ron as they walked into the three broom sticks.

"I guess." Ron sighed. "But you know he is straight and I'm not, I'm just kidding myself, I need to move on,"

"I think you should hold on a little longer." Hermione smiled leaving Ron very confused. "Butter beer?" Ron nodded and watched Hermione walk to the bar, he didn't realise that Draco had sat next to him.

"Hi." Draco laughed causing Ron to jump. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?" Ron asked as he stared at Draco, butterflies in his stomach turning to bats as Draco looked at him.

"Just to see if you were okay." He said, "Are you?"

"Fine." Ron said, he looked around the bar and the rest of the pub and saw Harry and Cho talking, Harry looked in Ron's direction with a weird expression to Draco but then turned back to Cho.

"Your a bad liar." Draco said and looked towards Harry. "He'll never like you the way others will, you should forget him." Draco walked away after smiling at him and Ron felt a sudden emptiness with out him there.

Hermione smiled at Ron and handed him his drink, telling him he can get the next round. "So, what did Draco want?"

"I'm not sure." Ron said that dazed look on his face again.

"You like him!" Hermione squeaked.

"Shut up." Ron laughed, "That's stupid, I do not like Draco Malfoy." Ron said but he sounded unsure.

"You do, you have that look on your face the same time when you came into the common room, you were with him wasn't you."

"Yes, but not in that way, he apologised."

"Damn that is weird." Hermione laughed, "What did he say when I was at the bar?"

"That Harry would never like me the way others could." Ron said.

"He likes you back Ron!" Hermione giggled.

0x0x0

Ron and Hermione sat in the common room doing home work, the December weather finally being freezing cold they were sat next to the blazing fire.

"So are you going to make the first move?" Hermione laughed.

"No, I don't want to get into a relationship with him." Ron stated.

"Your waiting for Harry to realise he likes you aren't you."

"Is that so wrong?" Ron asked. "I love him Hermione, I really do I can't explain it, I'm not ready to give that up," Ron said and got up storming to the boys dorm.

0x0x0

"Harry, we have to talk." Hermione said the minute Harry walked in the common room. "Its Ron."

"What's happened?" Harry asked, scared that something really bad has happened.

"Sorry no, nothing has happened," Hermione said and Harry let out a long breath, "But he loves you, and you like him you know you do."

"Look, I'm not gay Hermione." Harry said sharply. "What I feel towards Ron isn't anything like that, he is my best friend, I'm with Cho."

"Then tell him that, because he likes some one else and they like him, but he wont move on because he has this thing in his mind that maybe one day you will like him back."

"What, he likes some one else who?" Harry couldn't hide the jealousy from his voice and Hermione gave him a smug look.

"You should talk to him about it." Hermione said and walked away.

Harry walked up to the dorm room to find Ron sat talking to Seamus.

"Hey Harry." Seamus smiled and Ron turned around.

"Alright," Ron said flatly.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"Any way, I'm off to go see Lavender." Seamus grinned.

"Good luck." Ron laughed, "Tell me all about it."

"So you can live like a straight guy vicariously through me." Seamus giggled and left the room.

"Ron, can we talk?" Harry asked and Ron nodded. "Hermione told me you like some one else."

"Great, remind me to never tell her anything again." Ron muttered bitterly.

"She's just concerned." Harry said, "She didn't tell me who, but she said that they like you back, but you wont go with them," Ron looked away embarrassed, "Because you think I might like you, I do." Ron looked at him a little surprised. "But I'm not gay."

"But you like me?" Ron said confused.

"I don't know what it is Ron, but there is this feeling when I see you it hurts and I can't stop looking at you,"

"But your not gay?" Ron raised an eye brow.

"Just go out with who ever this guy is Ron, and quit waiting for me." Harry said and went to his bed pulling the curtains shut.

0x0x0

Ron walked around the castle ground in hope that he might bump into some one, some one that would make everything seem clear, he couldn't get the conversation with Harry out of his mind, 'He likes me, he said he did, but wants me to be with some one else how fucked up can this get' he thought as he bumped into Draco.

"Sorry," Ron said as he picked himself up of the floor. "Should really learn to look."

"You okay?" Draco laughed as he rubbed a bit of dust of Ron's cloak.

"Fine." Ron smiled, and Draco laughed. "Well I'll see you around."

"No, wait." Draco held his arm back and Ron flinched at the touch, it felt so good. Draco let Ron's arm go, "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" Ron asked trying to act naïve.

"Because I like you," Draco said, "I thought it was obvious."

"It was." Ron smiled.

"The only thing that isn't obvious is how you feel about me." Draco said, and Ron smiled leaning forward and pecking him on the lips.

"Is it obvious now?" Ron blushed.

"Yeah." Draco grinned, "See you around."

**Revoew It Only Takes A Second :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I Posted The Wrong Chapter Lmao.. This is the real chapter 4 :D don't hate me.. i had a moment of dumbness :D**

A smiling Ron walked back to the common room, his mind was screaming at him asking what the hell had just happened, 'I kissed Malfoy' Ron kept telling himself, and he didn't feel disgusted by it, he enjoyed it and wanted to do it again.

"Ron!" Seamus screamed as Ron walked in to the common room.

"What is it?" Ron asked still smiling, even the panic stricken Seamus couldn't ruin this mood.

"Lavender," Seamus said, "I need your help."

"My help?" Ron laughed,

"Please." Seamus begged.

"If I can help I will." Ron said and sat next to Seamus on the sofa, ignoring the looks Harry was giving him.

0x0x0

"You blew it you know that." Hermione mumbled to Harry.

"I know." Harry sighed. "He looks happy though."

"Well, he probably went to find that guy." Hermione said.

"Who is it?" Harry asked curious.

"Its for him to tell you." Hermione replied. "I'm off to bed, don't stay up too late."

0x0x0

"You kissed her?" Ron laughed hysterically, "What did she do?"

"She laughed." Seamus sighed, and Ron laughed even more. "Ron, can you quit laughing and help me?"

"So you just walked up to her and kissed her?" Ron said with an almost straight face, "What sort of kiss was it?"

"What do you mean what sort of kiss was it?" Seamus asked confused.

"Was it a peck, or full on tongues groping?"

"A peck." Seamus sighed, "I should have used tongue."

"Dude, that would have been bad, you have to talk to her."

"But she thinks I'm a twat."

"Well we all do Seamus, but you know you have to talk to her or she's just going to think your mad."

"But she's so pretty." Seamus sighed.

"Just talk to her, your making me feel sick." Ron said and walked to the sofa where Harry was sitting.

"Good night?" Harry asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked a little taken back by the bitterness in his voice.

"Well, you left I presume you went to get the mystery guy."

"That's what you told me to do." Ron said. "So I did."

"Who is he?"

"Can I tell you when I know exactly what's going on with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure what happened between me and him, it was really weird."

"Your being cryptic again." Harry said a small smile on his lips.

"Well, he had made it obvious he liked me, but I was seriously confused by it because he isn't the sort of guy I would usually like, but I found myself liking him, and I saw him tonight and he asked me if I liked him and I sort of kissed him, and he smiled and said see you around." Ron sighed, "Pathetic really."

"Its not pathetic, so you had your first kiss." Harry laughed.

"More of a first peck really." Ron blushed.

"Who is it?" Harry begged. "I'm not going to tell any one."

"You'll freak, and you'd hate me, so I'd rather have you hating me as long as I get a relationship from it." Ron laughed.

"Ron, your my best mate, no matter who your dating I can not hate you." Harry smiled. "Its not Snape is it?"

"Oh yeah, I'm mad for Snape." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well he kept you behind class, and you smiled when you walked out." Harry grinned. "Its Snape."

"No, it really isn't, look its Draco." Harry froze. "Say something."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"He's gay?"

"I assume so." Ron said.

"And you like him?" Ron nodded. "Do you love him?"

"What, Love, no. I only started liking him yesterday!"

"Okay."

"You hate me."

"No, I'm just shocked." Harry laughed. "Be careful."

"Will do." Ron smiled.

0x0x0

"Ron, if you don't wake up your going to be late for potions!" Harry shouted as he pushed Ron's shoulders, a little too hard causing Ron to fall out of bed with a loud hump.

"Ouch. If you wanted me on the bottom all you had to do was ask." Ron laughed as he saw Harry on top of him trying to help him up.

"Get up Ron," Harry laughed.

"Five more minutes?"

"Nope. Now." Harry said.

"Your no fun in the mornings." Ron sighed and took Harry's helping hand up. Harry held Ron's hand in his pulling him up, he stared at their hands, and how they fit perfectly together, he loved how Ron felt, he quickly let go and walked over to his bed where he continued to get dressed.

0x0x0

"Oh look its gay boy." Draco laughed as Ron walked towards the potion class next to Harry and Hermione.

"Didn't know you were looking in a mirror." Ron said and Malfoy glared at him.

"Fucking Queer." Draco said harshly before pushing past Ron.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "What was that about?"

"No clue." Ron said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"And you like that?" Harry said, "And he is supposed to like you."

"Just stop Harry." Ron said quietly before adding a weak "Please."

The class went on slowly Draco wasn't any where to be seen, Ron sat with an expressionless face on during the lesson, he didn't even notice when a first year came in looking terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Snape said looking down at the shivering student.

"The headmaster wants to see Ron Weasley in his office now sir." He said nervously.

"Very well, Weasley go." Ron looked up confused but grabbed his bag and followed the kid out of the class.

"Ron." Draco said quietly, and Ron turned around to see Draco pressed against the wall. "Nice come back today."

"I learn from the best." Ron said and realised that the little kid had run away. "So take it Dumbledore doesn't want to see me?"

"Well would you rather see him, or be kissing me?"

"Hard choice." Ron laughed.

"Come on, lets go to the bathrooms."

0x0x0

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked when she and Harry caught up with Ron after potions.

"Huh?" Ron asked confused, "Oh right, he didn't."

"Draco?" Harry raised an eye brow.

"Yeah." Ron laughed.

"You skipped class to make out with him." Hermione shook her head, but was smiling.

"Why do you assume we made out?" Ron asked with a nervous laugh, "We could have just talked."

"Did you, talk I mean?" Hermione asked.

"No, but you just assume I'm like a little slut in the bathrooms." Ron laughed.

"Well you are." Harry grinned.

"I can live with that."

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked out into the castle grounds, Hermione had a half an hour break but the boys had till after lunch because they had their free period then.

"What are you two doing during your free period?" Hermione asked.

"Homework," Harry and Ron said in unison, receiving a grin from Hermione.

"I'm glad your finally taking responsibility." Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry looked at each other, both knowing they would be spending their free two hours playing chess.

"There's lover boy." Harry laughed as Ron followed his eye line to see Malfoy picking on a bunch of first years with his posse.

"Shut up." Ron laughed, and looked away.

"He's looking at you." Hermione smiled, Ron looked up discreetly and saw that he was actually looking at him, "He doesn't look happy Ron."

"Probably got out smarted by a first year." Ron shrugged and Harry laughed.

"And he is coming over." Hermione laughed at how Ron brushed his hair with his hands.

"If it isn't the queer, the freak and the mud blood."

"Don't call her that Malfoy." Ron said looking at the hurt expression on Hermione's face.

"Or what Weasley?" Malfoy raised an eye brow, "Stupid little Mud blood." Ron stood up so he was taller then Malfoy.

"Don't call her that," Ron repeated this time his comment sounded like a threat.

"You got something else to say filthy little queer." Draco spat.

"Just fuck off Malfoy." Ron said weakly, "Your pathetic you know that." Ron grabbed his bag and walked away, to every ones surprise Draco followed.

"Ron, wait."

"No, why the fuck should I?"

"I was kidding, you know I have to make it look as though I hate you." Draco said as he grabbed Ron's arm, Ron pulled away. "What's your problem?"

"My problem, you say you like me, I tell you I like you back, You pull me out of class for a quick make out session, and then you call me all this shit."

"I didn't mean it." Draco said quietly.

"What calling me a queer or telling me you like me."

"I do like you." Draco smiled, "A lot."

"Prove it." Ron said, "If you like me so much, kiss me right now in front of every one."

"I can't." Draco said.

"Then neither can I." Ron walked away this time Draco didn't follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I rewrote this chapter and i think i have made it a bit more interesting tell me what you think.. and seriously if you have any suggestions or things i can add into this story please do tell :D reviews make me smile **

Ron pushed his way through a group of first year of Slytherins they all looked at him and laughed, receiving an evil glare from Ron this shut them up and they walked away quickly, leaving the hot headed Gryffindor walking along the corridor kicking his feet along the stone passageway.

"Ron, what's happened?" Seamus asked as he walked along with Lavender, Ron couldn't help but smile at the couple that he had helped get together, if only he could sort out his own relationship he thought as he smiled at their hands which were clasped together almost as if super glue was involved.

"It doesn't matter," Ron sighed as he pressed his body against the nearest wall taking a deep breath.

"Come on Ron, you can tell us," Lavender smiled, Ron thought this was a little weird seeing as how he had never really said two words to Lavender before now.

"It's just boy problems," Ron laughed nervously, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well your not handling it very well," Lavender said pompously, "Come on you could do with some cheering up,"

"No, I just want to be alone." Ron said, "You have fun," Ron smiled before walking away, he headed up to the common room a little more calmer then he had started.

The common room was empty except for a couple of first years who were scribbling down notes for their next lesson, Ron smiled and secretly wished that the only thing he had to worry about was school and not what people were saying about him.

"Ron," A first year said quietly, scared because he knew what Ron was like when he was in a mood, Ron looked down, "Sorry to bother you," He said anxiously.

"What is it?" Ron asked he stared at the smaller boy.

"Can we talk later please?" He asked shyly, his cheeks burning red, "I wouldn't ask you but, I don't know who else to turn to."

"Sure you can Max, come find me at lunch okay I'll be in the great hall." Max smiled at Ron's reply and thanked him before leaving. Ron collapsed on the nearest chair which and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing as he tried to calm himself down.

'Trust me to fall for guys who are in denial,' Ron thought bitterly to himself, 'First Harry who I have no chance with, and now fucking Draco who am I kidding, I'm going to end up living alone with twenty seven cats and live in a giant shoe.' Ron was so distracted by his lonely thoughts that he didn't notice Harry or Hermione walk in the common room.

"Ron," Harry said gently, snapping Ron out of his delusional thoughts about cats and giant shoes. "Are you okay mate?"

"Yeah." Ron lied, but it was easier then talking about his feelings.

"Your a bad liar," Hermione smiled resting a hand on his upper arm, "We're here, if you wanted to talk about things."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," Ron sighed, 'I'd rather think of names for the cats I'm going to end up sharing my life with, maybe I'll call one Harry, and Draco'

"Bottling things up never helps Ron." Hermione said in her usual calm know it all voice.

"I've been bottling things up for almost a year, a little longer wont hurt." Ron said, it was more bitter then it was supposed to and he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face and instantly wished he hadn't said it. "Sorry,"

"Its okay." Hermione smiled. "But we're your best friends, you shouldn't have to bottle things up we are here for you."

"Thanks." Ron smiled. "Your going to be late for class Hermione."

"Well I think this is more important." Hermione smiled, both Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. "Don't look at me like that."

"Hermione when you fell down the stairs and broke your leg in three places you still insisted you went to class," Ron laughed, "This isn't important, and we can talk when at lunch." Ron smiled. "Wait, not at lunch, we can talk tonight."

"Why not at lunch, has Ron got a date?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah with a first year," Ron laughed, "Hermione just go, I promise if I feel the need to open up my soul I will use Harry's shoulder as a tissue." Hermione laughed before hugging Ron and Harry good bye.

"With a first year? Bit young don't you think." Harry laughed.

"Shut up, a kid just wants to talk," Ron said, "And as I'm an older student, I reckon I'm a good role model for the little ones." Ron giggled.

"You a role model, more like a porn model." Harry laughed and blushed.

"Yeah and you'd be my number one fan right Potter." Ron laughed and Harry giggled.

"Since when did you start calling me Potter Weasley?" Harry laughed.

"Sounds sexier." Ron blushed, "Any way, I'm going to start on my homework."

"Same." Harry said his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. For an hour the boys did their home work assignments in silence, but at any chance he could Harry found him staring at Ron, knowing that his head wasn't paying attention to the meaningless words he wrote about giants, but his thoughts plainly on Draco.

"Ron, you want to go for a walk or something?" Harry asked, hoping a walk would clear his best friends mind.

"Sure," Ron replied weakly closing his book. The cold air hit both boys as they wasn't dressed for the sharp winter weather, Ron looked up at the grey clouds it was threatening to rain but both boys walked further out into the clouds.

"What did Draco say when you walked of?" Harry asked curiously.

"That he liked me." Ron said bluntly, and Harry stared at him confused.

"But not enough to prove it." Harry finished and Ron sat on the nearest bench staring out at the Quidditch field.

"He doesn't want the world to think that he's queer," Ron sighed, "He likes me, but not enough to have the world know that a Malfoy could ever even consider doing anything with a Weasley," Ron said, his voice full of passion and heart ache.

"You deserve some one who will treat you like a king," Harry said, and for what felt like the hundredth time blushed a fierce shade of red.

"One day maybe," Ron sighed and smiled at Harry.

"One day soon." Harry smiled resting a hand on Ron's knee. Ron smiled and stared at Harry's hand, it felt like second nature for Harry to touch him but he wasn't touching him with lust it was a friendly gesture that made Ron want more.

"It's freezing, we should go back in." Ron sighed once he realised how could he actually was, despite the warm sensations Harry's simple touch had on his skin.

"Yeah." Harry replied numbly. "I said I would meet Cho, but if you want I can stay with you."

"No, I'm fine you should go be with Cho." Ron smiled and Harry nodded wishing Ron had asked him to stay.

0x0x0

Draco walked around the castle ground feeling hatred build up inside him, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, wondering what had gotten their emotionless leader in such a mood.

"Draco, where are we going?" Crabbe asked breaking the bitter silence between the three boys.

"I don't know where the fuck your going, but I'm going to see Ron." Draco shouted, "And you can go and do what ever the fuck you want!" Draco screamed and the two boys stepped back startled.

"Weasley, why are you going to see him?" Goyle laughed, "Going to beat him to a pulp for walking off?" He said pounding his fists together, "He fucking deserves it blood scum."

"No I'm not," Draco said quickly, "You know what forget him," Draco sighed, 'I really was about to tell them wasn't I, what the fuck am I thinking?' Draco shouted inside his head as he walked back into the castle and to the Slytherin common room.

0x0x0

Ron sat with his back to the fire, sprawled across the floor doing his home work, his mind was on other things but he struggled on, he finished his assignments quickly knowing that they wasn't even to good standard but he couldn't help it. He looked up at the clock, and saw he had five minutes before lunch so he decided to make a slow walk to the Great Hall, he saw Harry with Cho down one of the corridors and walked the other way, 'Its not Harry's fault, I told him to go' Ron told himself when he realised how hurt he was seeing them together.

"Ron, wait up." Harry called and Ron stopped in his tracks, 'Why do I do everything he says?' Ron thought to himself and turned to see Harry running towards him, 'Because I love him'

"Why aren't you with Cho?" Ron asked as they continued to walk to the great Hall together.

"Saw you and thought you could do with the company more than she could," Harry smiled, "Plus it was getting kind of awkward."

"How do you mean awkward?" Ron laughed curiously.

"Tell you later," Harry promised as they were swept up in a hustling crowd into the great hall. Ron and Harry sat at the end, Ron's back to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Ron," Max smiled anxiously, looking at Ron with scared eyes.

"Oh hey Max, Harry I'll be back in a bit." Ron said and followed the nervous boy out, trying hard not to look at Draco who's eyes followed him out of the hall.

0x0x0

"Are you planning your revenge on the bum fucker?" Goyle laughed as he stared at his fierce leader.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked tiredly, 'Why do I have such dumb friends?'

"Your watching him like your about to strike." Crabbe grinned, "You really have it in for the pompous twat don't you."

"Yeah," Draco lied.

0x0x0

"So, what's up?" Ron asked as he sat with Max on one of the stone walls in the corridor.

"Your gay." Max stated. "How did you know that you were?"

"I don't know, I just sort of knew," Ron said thinking about it he always knew ever since he saw Harry on the platform at Kings Cross. "Max, do you think your gay?" Max blushed a dark shade of red.

"I like this boy, well I don't know its more like I'm obsessed, I'll see him and I'll just want to reach out and touch him, but I don't know what this feeling is." Max sighed, his cheeks burning brighter with every word he said.

"Your what like twelve?" Ron asked, but realised he had these thoughts when he was twelve as well, "Your young and it could be love, but it could be hormones." Ron smiled, "I always thought it was hormones with me, you read about boys and girls being curious and want to experiment with their orientation all the time, especially when you begin puberty, I know this isn't the best advice, but you just got to stick it out." Ron smiled. Max nodded and looked at his feet clearly embarrassed "But if it turns out that these feelings are more than just hormones, don't be ashamed of who you are okay." Ron said and the younger boy smiled.

"Thanks Ron." He grinned.

"Its okay, go and have some fun while your still young." Ron laughed and the little kid bounced away, feeling better then before he had the talk with his older mentor. Ron grinned to himself and walked back into the great hall where Hermione was sat with Harry.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, "He looked happier when he left."

"It was weird, no one has ever asked me for advice before." Ron laughed, "Felt good though."

"What did he need advice on?" Hermione asked, wondering why any one would go to Ron for advice because he didn't really advertise his good nature on his for head.

"Take a wild guess why he would go to a guy like me for advice Hermione." Ron chuckled and she blushed.

"Er Ron, Draco is walking over." Harry warned Ron, Ron looked up to see the blond walking towards him a vicious glare in his eye, Ron wasn't the only one who saw this, and other students turned there head to see what was about to happen.

"Ron, can we talk?" Draco said, not caring how many eyes were watching, and how many mouths fell open at his almost civil manor.

"I've nothing to say to you Draco." Ron said, still upset about what had happened earlier. "Unless you have something to say."

"I do, hint I want to talk to you." Draco said angrily, "Please."

"Fine," Ron gave in, knowing that deep down he always would he just wanted the blond to suffer under every one watching him. "Come on then." Ron said as he walked away pushing past the small crowd who had started to watch, the crowd all shocked at how the two enemies were talking, and all equally surprised to hear Draco say please.

"I'm sorry," Draco said as they walked down a quiet corridor.

"You've already apologised." Ron stated, not impressed with what Draco was saying so far.

"What else do you want me to say Ron?" Draco asked desperately. "I'm not ready for every one to know about me,"

"Like I was so fucking ready for every one to know about me you mean!" Ron shouted back, a few first years who were walking past jumped at how loud Ron's voice was.

"Ron, be quiet." Draco pleaded as he scowled at the younger students who hurried past, "Some one will hear you."

"Let them." Ron said. "I can't be with some one who is ashamed of me Draco,"

"I'm not ashamed of you." Draco said quietly.

"Really, then why the fuck don't you want people to know, or is it because your ashamed of yourself?"

"Being gay is just wrong Ron." Draco stated.

"It wasn't so wrong when you pulled me out of class just to make out with me Draco, and it wasn't so wrong when you were telling me how obvious you were about liking me."

"I know." Draco hung his head. "I like you."

"You don't. And you know it." Ron said, "You could never like me, its not in your nature."

"I'm sorry." Draco said. "I want to be with you."

"I can't be with you unless you convince yourself this is what you really want," Ron said rationally as he took a deep breath.

"Why does every one have to know?" Draco said aggressively.

"Because its not fair on me!" Ron shouted back, "How do you think it would make me feel, having a boyfriend you couldn't tell any one about because they didn't want to admit that they were gay!" Draco lost it, he saw Red where he should have been seeing Ron, gritting his teeth he slammed Ron into the nearest wall with a loud thump, even though he was smaller he had the gift as surprised which worked as he punch Ron straight in the jaw.

"Why does it always have to be about you?" Draco screamed slamming another fist to Ron's delicate face, "What about me, my father would kill me if he even knew I liked guys, but to date a Weasley, he'll bring me back and do it all over again!" Draco shouted letting his anger out with his fists which blew into Ron's stomach now. "I can't be gay and be a Malfoy!" Draco sobbed as he stopped punching Ron, and leant closer to him, "But I can't be with out you."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for MrsWonka.. who says black mail doesn't get what you want eh ?? Reviews.. Please...**

**Guys wish me luck for tomorrow.. i find out how much of a disapointment I am to my family.. results day oouuucchhh**

Ron's body shook violently as he stared at Draco, he was silently pray that after the second punch Draco would stop, but he continued harder into his stomach and then broke down, crying hysterically onto Ron's chest, as if he had just realised what he had done.

"My dad would kill me," He cried harder and Ron didn't know what to do, he tried not to focus on the blinding pain that he was in, he couldn't stand being close to Draco when ever Draco would make small movements Ron was scared he would end up in more pain. "I can't be with out you," Draco sobbed crying harder into Ron's chest as if he hadn't done anything that would cause Ron to be so frightened of his touch. Draco pulled himself together after five minutes, scared that some one would see them together, or worse see Draco Malfoy crying and giving into emotion that people didn't think possible that he could even feel. He looked at Ron who looked as though he was ready to keel over in pain, "Ron, I'm sorry." Draco hesitated to touch Ron's face, but Ron moved away slowly, "I'm so sorry." Draco said again before running of, leaving Ron clutching at his stomach as he slowly sunk on to the floor.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he saw his friend slumped against the corridor wall, his head in his knees wishing that he could sink into the stone wall so no one could see him so broken and defeated. Harry fell next to his friend not aware of the bruises that had formed around his right eye and the swollen lip that he now wore with shame. "Ron, what happened?" Harry asked wrapping a comforting arm around Ron who flinched at the soft touch. "Ron, look at me." Harry said in more of an authorised order. Ron slowly raised his head and Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at his friends face. "Who did it?" Harry asked but at the pit of his stomach he already knew the answer.

"Harry, please just leave it." Ron said his words sounding slurred as he tried to talk with a swollen bottom lip that was still bleeding.

"Ron, he hurt you," Harry stated the obvious and Ron let out a nervous chuckle.

"He didn't mean to," Ron said quietly staring at his shaking hands, Harry didn't know what to say, so instead he helped Ron to his feet.

"Lets go to the hospital wing get you cleared up," Harry said but Ron shook his head.

"I don't want to," Ron said, "I'll go and clean my face in the bathroom but I'm not going to the hospital wing."

"Ron you have to, look at how much pain your in." Harry said pointing out the fact that Ron couldn't stand due to the heavy blow his stomach received.

"Harry please." Ron begged, Harry nodded even though he wasn't happy about it. "If any one asks please don't say it was Draco."

"But it was." Harry said firmly.

"Please Harry." Ron said, "He didn't mean to, he was angry and upset."

"So used you as a punching bag," Harry said not understanding why his friend was being so naïve, Ron stared at Harry and walked of, holding his stomach and using one hand to lean on the walls as he made his way to the nearest bathroom, Harry following slowly behind.

0x0x0

Draco stormed into the common room his mind racing, 'How could I have left him there?' he screamed to himself, 'he was scared of me' Draco pushed a first year out of his way who let out a small little scream and watched Draco storm into his dorm room slamming the door shut behind him.

"I fucking hit him," Draco muttered to himself, "No wonder he is fucking scared of me." Draco punched his already swollen knuckles against the wall harder and repeated it until he saw fit that his knuckles were in enough pain, "How could I have walked away from him?" Draco said and sat on his bed pulling the curtains shut around him, he contemplated on ways that he could show how sorry he really was.

0x0x0

"Ron, what the hell happened?" Hermione screamed as she rushed along with Seamus, Dean and Neville to Ron as he walked into the common room, with Harry helping him. Ron shot Harry a look who nodded but looked as though that action was killing him.

"I got jumped by some Slytherins," Ron said, "I didn't see who."

"Was it Draco?" Hermione asked, and it broke Ron's heart knowing that it really was him who did it.

"No," Harry lied, "There were a couple of guys, all bigger then Draco." Ron sent a thankful look in Harry's direction. "Come on Ron, lets get you to bed."

"Wait, Ron you should go to the hospital wing." Hermione said.

"I'm fine." Ron sighed, when he didn't move he was fine the pain was more in his heart than any physical injury Draco had caused.

Harry helped Ron onto his bed and watched as his best friend sat staring at the ceiling, he knew he was biting back tears he could see the look of determination on his face.

"Ron, what are you going to do?" Harry asked softly, and that had set Ron of, the tears fell from his blue orbs, which broke Harry's heart. "Ron its okay." Harry sat next to Ron who pushed himself up and fell into the arms of his best friend.

"Its not okay." Ron cried, "He said he liked me Harry, he said he really liked me and he did this as if he couldn't care less," Harry moved his arms around Ron's waist as he held him close ignoring his own heart beat increase he tried to focus on Ron. Harry didn't know what to say, so he moved one hand to Ron's hair and played with the soft strands, calming Ron down as he slowly began to stop crying.

"You can't let him get away with it," Harry said, "You can't stay with him after he did this to you."

"I'm not even with him." Ron sighed, "I was kidding myself thinking I could be in a relationship with any one, let alone some as self absorbed as Draco Malfoy."

"Ron, you will be in a relationship with some one." Harry said, "You just got to let your heart meet that person."

"I thought it had," Ron said, and regretting he said it even before it even left his lips.

"You thought Draco was the person for you?" Harry asked a little shock.

"No, I thought you were." Ron said and blushed into Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't know how to react, and instead of talking to him like a sane person would, he found himself pulling Ron up a bit so their faces were inches apart, Harry stared into those deep blue eyes and could see how hurt and ashamed Ron was and wanted to make them eyes shine like they used to, before Draco had even come into his life the way he was tormenting it now, Harry moved closer and pressed his lips to Ron's, before he even knew what he was doing he pulled away looking at Ron as though it was him who had started attacking Harry with his lips.

"I can't do this," Harry said and let go of Ron and rushed out of the dorm, leaving Ron alone once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry rushed out of the dorm, ignoring the questions screamed at him by Seamus, Dean and Hermione. He walked quickly along the corridor ignoring the stares they shot the famous boy who lived, he practically started running until he was as far away from the castle and its students. He collapsed onto the cold grass staring out into the black lake.

"He must hate me now," Harry said as he stared into the black lake, watching all the magical creatures below the surface of the dusky water, he had to go back and explain to Ron, beg for his forgiveness even though he knew he couldn't explain. "Why the fuck did I kiss him?" He asked himself, knowing he didn't have an answer.

'I really like him, but I'm with Cho, I'm not gay.' Harry told himself, 'What ever this is, its not love, he is my best friend and that's all.' Harry kept on telling himself but there was a question burning through his mind through out his desperation to convince himself he wasn't gay; 'Why the fuck did I kiss him?'

"Because he was lonely." Harry said out loud, thinking it would make more sense, "Because he was upset and vulnerable, he needed some one to make him feel loved." Harry said coming to the conclusion that he only wanted to make his friend happy, "Yeah real happy when you ran away like a scared little girl!" Harry laughed at himself, "I'm no better then Malfoy."

0x0x0

Ron stared at the door for ten minutes coming to the conclusion that Harry wasn't coming back any time soon, he felt the warm sensation on his lips and even though he didn't start the kiss himself he felt dirty as if it was his fault, 'Why am I so much in love with him?' Ron sighed to himself as he pushed himself back onto the bed, his eyes going back to the ceiling.

"Ron," Seamus's voice pulled him out of his glaze and Ron looked at Seamus who was standing with Dean at the door. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Ron spat, "I'm tired I don't want to talk to any one." He said turning over so they couldn't see him, and more to the point so they couldn't see the tears as they fell from his bruised eyes.

Ron fell into a restless sleep, he was having a nightmare one that seemed so real, Draco was with him and they were happy and so much in love and even in his sleep Ron's heart skipped a beat when he realised how happy they both could be, but that's when the dream turned to a nightmare, Draco had gotten angry with Ron over something stupid, and used his fists as punishment, and unlike in reality he didn't stop after three or four punches, he continued until Ron woke up in a cold sweat shaking, Harry lying awake in his bed staring at him.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked but he could tell by the fear in his best friends eyes he was anything but okay.

"Fine." Ron said as he turned away so he couldn't see Harry stare at him.

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Every one says they're sorry to me, seems like every one I even thought I cared about has something to say sorry for these days," Ron said in a sleepy slur as he stared at the ceiling again.

"I mean it, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Well thanks for that, you really know how to make a boy feel wanted." Ron spat, he was clearly hurt by Harry's comment and was making no effort in hiding it from him.

"I shouldn't have done it, you were upset and needed a friend." Harry said gently, "Your my best friend Ron, and I just wanted to comfort you."

"Best friend, right." Ron said sarcastically, "A part of you wanted to kiss me Harry and you know it, or you wouldn't have done it."

"Fine, I did want to kiss you okay." Harry said trying not to raise his voice as their dorm mates were still asleep. "And yes I do like you. But nothing can happen between us."

"Why not?" Ron asked scared that he was going to start crying again.

"Because every one would talk, Harry Potter the chosen one gay." Harry said not even realising how shallow he sounded.

"So, its okay if they all say shit about me is it, because I'm just Ron Weasley, the ginger haired twat that follows Harry Potter every where, your scared what they'll say when they know you like me, I'll never be good enough for the precious chosen one, or even Draco Malfoy son of a death eater, well you know what fuck you both, I don't want anything to do with either of you."

"Ron, please."

"Just fuck off Harry, you can take your friendship and go fuck yourself." Ron spat and turned over ignoring the pain in his stomach.

0x0x0

The next morning Harry woke up feeling bitter and angry, he stared over at Ron's empty bed wondering where he would be at such an early hour as he noticed the rest of his dorm mates still asleep, Harry pulled himself together shaking the thoughts of emptiness from him and got ready for the lonely day ahead of him. Once he was dressed he walked into the common room to see Ron sat by the fire, he wanted so much to go and sit next to him and hold him, but he knew he couldn't he had ruined everything.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Hermione asked, ruining Harry's hopes of walking out before Ron even noticed he was there, but it was too late he had turned around to face Hermione and Harry who were standing on the dorm stairs, Ron glared at Harry and speechlessly pulled himself up and walked out of the common room.

"Harry, you better tell me what just happened." Hermione said angrily which startled Harry a little, Harry moved to the spot where Ron was sitting, and stared at the fire.

"He hates me." He said slowly feeling sympathy for himself as it finally hit him. Ron hated him.

"What do you mean he hates you, don't be silly Harry." Hermione smiled.

"He told me last night to take our friendship and go fuck myself, he hates me, I don't blame him." Harry mumbled picking at his nails.

"For gods sake Harry, what happened?"

"The bruises on his face, they weren't from a Random Slytherin, it was Draco but you probably guessed that already." Harry said and looking at the small nod from Hermione she had already guessed Draco had done it, "And he was really upset and he was crying in my arms, and I kissed him," Hermione squealed in excitement, "And then I ran away."

"You what!" She shouted, and then lowered her voice, "How could you runaway?"

"I was scared, and when I came back he was already asleep so I couldn't talk to him, but I couldn't sleep so I stayed awake and thought things through even more, and realised how much I really liked Ron but how much I am kidding myself with Cho, and then he woke up he was having a nightmare it was obviously about Draco, and then I asked if he was okay." Harry sighed trying to remember exactly what had happened. "I told him I was sorry I kissed him and that I shouldn't have, and I knew it was the wrong thing to say and he was really hurt by it, and I told him that I liked him but I didn't want to be gay because I was scared of what people would say because every one thinks of me as the chosen one but it came out so wrong, and he thought I was ashamed to like him and he said how he was just Harry Potters stupid friend who would follow him any where, but then told me to fuck off, and that he didn't care about me or Draco any more." Harry finished, silent tears pouring from his eyes.

"You need to sort it out." Hermione said as she pulled Harry into a comforting hug, "He loves you Harry, he'll do anything for you."

0x0x0

Ron walked out of the castle grounds and sat on the grass, despite the cold weather he felt bitterly numb, there was an emptiness on display for any one to see, he was with out Harry Potter and he had convinced himself that he never wanted to be with him again even as a friend, because it hurt too much. He thought about Draco and how being with him physically hurt, but when he walked towards Ron, he didn't move he just stared out into the grass.

"Ron, can we talk?" Draco asked softly as he sat next to Ron on the damp grass. Ron didn't answer vocally but shrugged, "I know this word is underrated but I am so sorry, I should never have hit you like that, please tell me your okay."

"I'm fine." Ron said as he continued to stare at the green grass.

"I was awake all night thinking about you Ron, and I meant what I said I can't live with out you, its as though you changed my life, I never meant to be so horrible to you all these years, but I had to talk to you and I knew you would never talk to me if I was nice to you and you showed me attention, you would get flustered when I was a bastard but you showed me real emotion, no one has done that before, and I don't care who knows because when I saw how much I had hurt you yesterday I wanted to make it up to you, I wanted to protect you from every one that could hurt you because I would never do that again, and I know the only way you could trust me is if I was honest, to myself and you." Ron stared at Draco, his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he stared into Draco's grey eyes that weren't filled with anger any more but love and true emotion. "I guess I'm trying to say I love you Ron, and I know you don't love me, but I hope you like me in a little way so that maybe one day you could grow to love me." Ron didn't know how to respond so just smiled weakly trying to take in everything Draco had just said. "I don't care who knows Ron, I'll be your boyfriend for the world to see, that's if you want me."

Ron smile grew to an almost grin, even though it still hurt his lip which was now less swollen but still hurt and was redder then it should have been he nodded. "Of course I want you." He smiled, and Draco leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

0x0x0

Harry and Hermione walked together to the great hall for breakfast both hoping to see Ron to make sure he was okay but he wasn't sat at the Gryffindor table.

"He'll come round Harry, he probably just needs some space." Hermione smiled as she watched the anxious look on Harry's face.

"Hope so." Harry mumbled, he went to speak again but before he had the chance a group of Slytherins entered the hall laughing loudly.

"I can't believe he is gay!" One laughed. "And with that Weasley!"

"What's going on?" Crabbe laughed as he watched the commotion.

"Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley are making out, its disgusting!" The girl in the group laughed as she told the whole hall who started talking anxiously, every one stopped and looked as Ron and Draco walked in.

"Looks like word travels fast." Draco said as he stared at Ron.

"Looks like." Ron said with a nervous laugh. "You don't have to do this Draco, you could just say it was a joke and walk away."

"Why would I do that?" Draco grinned as he kissed Ron breathlessly, every one stared mouths open. "I love you Ron, remember that."

"I will." Ron smiled as he walked to the Gryffindor table, Draco went to the Slytherins.

"So your back with him after everything he did to you!" Screamed Harry not caring that he was shouting and every one looked at his sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I am." Ron said not looking at Harry but focusing on the toast that he had started eating.

"He hit you Ron!" Every one's mouth fell open and Ron glared at Harry. "And your going back to that."

"You haven't the fucking right to say anything about Draco, at least he isn't too fucking scared of what people think of him!" Ron shouted back, "And some best friend you are Harry, every one thinks your some loyal god, a true Gryffindor but your not, your just a fucking bastard who is too scared to take a fucking risk."

"Ron, I'm sorry." Harry said but he knew it was too little too late, "I want to be your friend, please." Every one stared at Ron for an answer and he suddenly felt like he was under a lot of pressure.

"What ever." Ron mumbled not sure how to respond. "I'll see you later." He said and grabbed a bit of toast and walked out of the hall, Draco quickly following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys..thanks for all the reviews.. and yes i update fast.. don't see the point in sitting on like 5 chapters for a week.. if any one has a little problem with my fast updates say so and i'll do em once a week or something. enjoy.. [[ i no the perves will enjoy a paragraph of this fic any way review... oh and i probably wont have time today to post any more today because me and my mates r having a zac efron day.. sad but he is fit :D**

Ron sat on his bed in his dorm away from all the Gryffindors that had started to shun him because they thought he made the wrong choice, he sighed as he opened his potions text book and started doing his homework, wishing he could be any where but stuck in the castle.

"Ron," Harry said nervously as he walked into the dorm room.

"What?" Ron asked looking up from his text book as he kicked his legs behind him and was now lying on his stomach, face being propped up by his hands.

"I wanted to apologise again," Harry said still nervous.

"Its okay." Ron smiled weakly and looked back down at his text book. "Your still my best friend, nothing could change that."

"Promise?" Harry said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah," Ron said a little more enthusiasm in his voice. "Any way, if you wasn't my best friend you'd be spending Christmas alone, and not coming back to the Burrow for a nice magically cooked meal. And a knew knitted jumper for your collection." Harry grinned at Ron and sat next to him on his bed.

"I've never seen you study so much." Harry laughed.

"It's a good distraction." Ron said and gestured towards the stairs.

"They'll get over it." Harry smiled. "We just care about you." Ron nodded.

"So does he." Ron said nervously, "He said he loved me this morning, when I stormed out, I went outside and he told me all this stuff about liking me for ages and that's why he was who he was and everything, and then said he loved me, and I didn't know what to say." Ron sighed, "I feel kind of stupid."

"Why?" Harry asked, glad that Ron was confiding in him again.

"He loves me, I don't love him, I hardly know him really, and what I know of him isn't good. But he loves me and even though he hit me that one time I feel safe being with him." Harry nodded, "And despite what every one thinks, he does care about me,"

"I know he does, I don't think he would have kissed you this morning in front of every one if he didn't," Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Sorry this must be awkward for you."

"It isn't, I'm just glad your talking to me, I was a idiot,"

"Yeah you were." Ron laughed. "So was I, your friendship means too much to me Harry, more than any relationship I could ever be in." 'Except if it was you I was in a relationship' Ron thought and pushed the thought away as he went back to studying.

0x0x0

Ron sat with Harry and Hermione at dinner, but Hermione wasn't very talkative she was secretly mad at Ron for being back with Draco and was even madder at Harry for not acting on his true feelings.

"So this time tomorrow we will be at the Burrow." Harry laughed, "I can't wait to be there your mums food is so good." Harry smiled.

"Yeah." Ron laughed, "And we can sleep in with out worrying about going to potions." He said happily, "A whole three weeks with out Snape,"

"A whole three weeks with out Draco." Hermione pointed out, and Ron stared at his plate. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"Its fine." Ron said, "Not just me that's going to be alone at Christmas, Harry will be away from Princess Cho,"

"Shut it." Harry laughed, as he looked around and saw Cho smiling at him, he smiled back before turning to Ron.

"Hey Ron." Draco smiled, "Mind if I sit?" Draco asked Harry and Hermione who looked shocked, but nodded for Ron's sake, Draco pecked Ron on the cheek who blushed and smiled.

"What's up?" Ron asked, as he stared at Draco.

"Nothing, but when you've finished eating can you meet me out side?"

"But its cold," Ron laughed.

"Please, Its important." Draco smiled, fully aware of the looks he was getting from the rest of Gryffindor who wasn't so pleased to see him sat at their table.

"Okay." Ron said, "But I'm getting my winter cloak first."

"I'll warm you up," Draco winked causing Ron to blush again, "I'll be under the apple tree okay, so when your ready come out."

"Okay." Ron said again and kissed Draco on the lips quickly before watching him walk away.

"Wonder what that's about." Hermione said anxiously.

"I'll soon find out." Ron grinned as he put some chips in his mouth.

"He probably wants to give Ron an extra special Christmas present." Harry laughed making Ron blush.

"Pervert." Ron smiled. "I'll see you back in the common room, Harry if I'm not back in like an hour can you pack my trunk?" Ron grinned.

"Sure." Harry smiled laughing at Ron's thankful expression.

"I can't believe him." Seamus mumbled as Ron walked out of the hall.

"Just be happy for him for fuck sake." Harry said as he glared at Seamus, "He's happy."

0x0x0

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked as he came behind Draco wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Draco said playfully as he pushed Ron against the tree, kissing him roughly as his hands went to Ron's hips and under his shirt touching his warm chest with cold hands making Ron shiver and arch to his touch. "Your going home for Christmas aren't you?" Draco asked as he nibbled at Ron's neck.

"Yeah," Ron said in a breathless moan, Draco bit and suck harder making Ron groan.

"What am I going to do for three weeks with out this?" Draco asked as he rubbed his hands against Ron's clothed erection.

"I have a few suggestions." Ron smiled as he bit Draco's ear playfully. Draco pushed Ron against the wall harder smiling at the look on Ron's face.

"Show me how I can keep myself occupied for three weeks with out my Weasley." Draco growled as he bit his lower lip, Ron looked at him a confused expression on his face.

"You want me to touch myself?" Ron grinned, "But it would be so much fun if I was touching you." Draco shuddered at how Ron's words effected his lower regions, he felt himself get even harder but remained standing a couple of feet away from Ron.

"Do it on yourself," Draco smiled, and Ron laughed before pulling his trousers down a bit along with his boxers, Draco realised this was the first time he had seen Ron's penis and wasn't surprised that it was longer then he had expected, Ron's hands rubbed against it softly as he started to stroke himself biting his lip so he wasn't moaning, he got faster and bit harder, he ran his thumb over the his head wiping away the pre cum, making Draco moan, he had enough of watching he wanted to play with his toy. He pushed into Ron closely and sunk to his knees, Ron moved his hands away from himself and put them on Draco's head, his fingers getting tangled in his bleach blond hair, Draco licked the base of Ron's cock before licking his entire length, he loved the noises Ron made for him, and took him in his mouth, running his tongue over his head, he was already in love with Ron's taste and wanted more of his new favourite juice, he scraped his teeth over Ron's erection making Ron shiver with pleasure as he gripped Draco's hair making his head move in an up and down motion, it wasn't long before Ron had got what he wanted, he was hitting the back of Draco's throat moaning his name, with one last thrust Ron shot his liquids in Draco's thirsty mouth, moaning his name.

0x0x0

"Good Christmas present?" Harry winked as Ron walked into the dorm room, Seamus mumbled something and Dean and Neville nodded in agreement but Ron just ignored them.

"Yeah." Ron laughed and sat on his bed.

"Since your here you can pack your own trunk." Harry smiled and sat next to Ron. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Who said we were talking." Ron winked, and Seamus almost exploded, Ron stared at him but shrugged, he wasn't going to let any one ruin his mood. "We spoke about what we could do to occupy our minds during the next three weeks," Ron grinned.

"I bet." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be saying your heart breaking goodbye to Cho?"

"Already did it," Harry said. "Was sort of horrible."

"Horrible, what do you mean?" Ron asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"We kissed."

"Well done." Ron grinned.

"No, it was horrible, it felt so weird."

"And I thought you were a good kisser," Ron said quietly causing Harry to blush, "Why was it weird?"

"It was like she was eating my face." Harry laughed and blushed at how he had put it. "It was a disaster, and I didn't know what the hell to do with my hands."

"Stand up." Ron laughed, and with out thinking Harry obliged. "Don't look scared, I wont kiss you." Harry had to try and hide his disappointment. "Put your hands on my waist." Harry did so, and Ron put his hands around Harry's neck, "I'm the girl, your the boy obviously."

"Yeah I couldn't imagine me in a skirt." Harry laughed nervously, "What exactly are we doing?"

"I'm teaching you how to be confident when kissing." Ron laughed, "Thought it was obvious,"

"How am I meant to learn how to be confident if we don't kiss?" Harry asked quickly.

"If you want to kiss me, you can, but you don't have to," Ron smiled. "You can pretend we are."

"That sounds to weird," Harry laughed.

"We don't have to and you can go back to sucking at kissing Princess Cho." Ron grinned and Harry shook his head.

"Okay, we'll do it properly, but just once and it means nothing, your showing me how to kiss right?"

"Right." Ron smiled. "Just don't tell Draco."

"And you wont tell Cho?" Ron smiled, "Guys, we're going to kiss but it isn't like we're going out, Ron is showing me how to do it properly." Harry said to Seamus, Dean and Neville who looked at him as if he was being covered in green slime.

"What?" Seamus laughed and Harry just shrugged at him not knowing how to explain.

"So, you being the guy usually has to start the kiss." Ron laughed, "So when ever your ready." Harry hesitated for a minute before leaning closer and kissing Ron softly on the lips, Ron licked along the bottom of Harry's lip who parted his lips and let Ron enter his mouth and used his tongue to massage Ron's as they fought for control, Harry moved his hands to Ron's hips pulling him closer as Ron's got lost in Harry's black hair. After what felt like the best kiss ever for both boys they pulled apart, Seamus, Dean and Neville staring mouth opened.

"If you kiss her like that she'll never want you to stop." Ron smiled and sat back on his bed and started throwing things in his trunk as if nothing happened. Harry stared awkwardly at Ron and then at Seamus who was grinning at him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled weakly at Ron who nodded. 'Why would I want to kiss Cho like the way I just kissed Ron?' Harry thought to himself 'That was amazing'

0x0x0

Ron walked down the path that led to the carriages that would take students who were travelling home by the Hogwarts Express which he and Harry were, to meet Draco.

"Hi," Draco smiled as he pulled Ron into a hug.

"Hey," Ron smiled as he pulled apart a bit so he was inches away from Draco's face.

"You sure you can't get out of staying here for the holiday?" Draco asked, his voice full of hope.

"No, Harry's coming over to mine." Ron smiled.

"Harry?" Draco repeated, "You didn't tell me,"

"It didn't come up," Ron said not liking the tone of Draco's voice. "Mum always insists he comes round, he's like another son to her."

"Well you could have told me." Draco said pulling away from Ron.

"Draco, what's your problem?" Ron asked a little hurt.

"Your going to spend Christmas with him, and I'm going to be alone."

"He's my best friend Draco, nothing more. So I will be alone because I'm not with you."

"No you'll be with him, and on new years at midnight you'll want to kiss some one and you'll turn and just see him." Draco spat harshly at Ron.

"Your pathetic you know that." Ron said turning to walk away, but Draco grabbed his arm digging his sharp nails into Ron's skin.

"Don't talk to me like that Ron." Draco hissed pushing Ron back, not hard but hard enough for Ron to trip over his own large feet and fall on the ground. "Just have a fucking good Christmas Ron." Draco said before walking of.


	9. Chapter 9

**The ending to this chapter isn't great. but when i was writing it i got dumped and didn't want to ruin it by making it overly depressing. so when i dont feel like doing stupid things i will write another chapter hopefully a happy one.**

Ron pulled himself together and put on a fake smile as he walked back to the castle, he hated himself for letting Draco get to him so badly.

"Hey Ron," Hermione smiled. "Harry is bringing your trunk down with his." She said as she levitated her trunk.

"Cool." Ron said half heartedly.

"Everything okay you look a bit pale." Hermione pointed out, showing concern once more for her ginger haired best friend.

"Yeah probably just excited about going home." Ron said, secretly proud that he came up with a good lie.

"Okay, well I'll go and save us a carriage." Hermione smiled and walked ahead, her trunk following her. Ron walked into the castle to see Harry make out with Cho, his hands around her waist the way they had been around Ron.

"I'll miss you." Cho smiled as she pecked Harry on the lips not parting completely from him.

"Yeah you too." Harry smiled but his heart wasn't really in it, it was more on the red head who was standing near the door. Cho walked of smiling hello to Ron who wanted to hit her. Harry used his wand to pull the two trunks behind him, Ron didn't say anything he just smiled weakly and started walking towards the carriages again.

From the corner of his eye Ron saw Malfoy standing behind a tree, he wanted to go up to him and say something but didn't trust his temper or emotions, instead he watched aimlessly as Draco walked up to him.

"Ron, I'm going to miss you." He smiled. Ron glared at him, and Draco glared back but in a clenched smile, he took Ron's hand and squeezed hard. "I love you."

"I'll miss you too." Ron said weakly.

"I mean it, I will miss you. I don't know what I would do if you were with some one else Ron." Draco said, it sounded like a threat, Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Harry talking to Hermione waiting for Ron.

"I'm not with any one else, I'm with you." Ron smiled.

"Good." Draco grinned, and pulled Ron in for a rough kiss.

"Bye." Ron said before walking of, quickly wiping a tear away from his face, he put on a happy go lucky smile and sat in the carriage making sure he sat next to Hermione not Harry because Draco was watching him.

0x0x0

"Promise you'll write!" Hermione said as she hugged them both goodbye.

"You know I wont." Ron smiled, even though he didn't want to smile.

"Please," Hermione begged and Ron just shrugged.

"I'll write for him." Harry laughed and Ron smiled weakly.

"Have a good holiday." Hermione smiled as she walked of to her parents and Ron and Harry walked to Ron's mum and dad.

After there usual inspection Ron's mum pulled both of them into a deep hug, Ginny was staying with Luna this Christmas so it was just them two going back to the Burrow, but Fred and George would be there as well.

"So, how is school going boys?" Mr Weasley asked as Ron stared out of the window.

"Fine thanks Mr Weasley." Harry replied.

"What about you Ron, not getting into any trouble dear?" Mrs Weasley smiled, and Harry tapped Ron's leg knocking him out of his trance like state.

"What, no." Ron said quickly. They arrived at the Burrow twenty minutes later, and Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room to unpack.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked as he sat on his fold out camping bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron sighed as he sat on his bed kicking his shoes of.

"I'm not going to force you, but I'm here if you want." Harry smiled and Ron nodded.

The silence in the room broke Ron and he quietly started to sob, but Harry noticed as he listened to his best friends unsteady breathing.

"Ron." He said gently as he walked over to Ron and sat next to him, Ron's face was buried in his pillow and if it was under any other circumstances Harry would have sworn that Ron was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Talk to me."

"I'm scared." Ron sobbed so hard Harry could only just make out what he had said, he cradled Ron's upper half in his arms, removing the pillow from over his head and put Ron's head in his lap, as he rubbed his hair out of his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Draco, I don't know, he is just protective." Ron said trying to find the right word but feeling as though he had failed. "He thinks I'm with you or something, and when I didn't tell him you were staying sooner he got into a bit of a mood," Ron broke mid sentence and pulled up his sleeve, revealing four red finger nail prints, "I don't know what to do." Neither did Harry he hugged his friend senseless and he soon stopped crying.

"Do you love him Ron?" Harry asked.

"I love the way he makes me feel." Ron said honestly. "He makes me feel wanted and important." Harry sighed as he remembered Ron's sarcastic comment about how Harry made him feel wanted when they were having a fight, it broke his heart thinking about that night.

"But do you love him?"

"No," Ron said with a slow breath.

"Why stay with him?" Harry asked a serious tone in his voice.

"Because its better then being alone," Ron admitted.

0x0x0

Ron walked down stairs breathing deeply, Fred and George were sat at the kitchen table Ron sighed in disappointment, he wanted to tell his parents.

"Hey Ronnie." Fred grinned.

"You look all grown up." George smiled.

"Where's Harry then?" Fred asked.

"Upstairs." Ron replied, pleading to himself to just run upstairs and forget that he was about to tell his parents his darkest secret.

"Good we have to have a word." The twins smiled and with a loud crack they were gone.

"Mum, can I have a word?" Ron asked quietly but loud enough to catch his mothers attention.

"What is it dear?" His mum asked, in her sweet voice.

"I wanted to tell you something." Ron said, "Something important." His mum nodded and sat at the table, Ron sat opposite him.

Ron didn't quite now how to say it, so he thought that he should just say it, "I'm gay."

"That's nice dear." His mum smiled, Ron stared in disbelief.

"Mum, is that all you have to say?" Ron stared mouth open, waiting for his mum to shout at him.

"If your happy and not ashamed, why should I be ashamed of my own son." She smiled, "And your happy yes?"

"Being gay, yeah I guess." Ron sighed.

"And do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Ron said with out thinking.

"That's wonderful dear, who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy." Ron sighed, "Don't over react or anything, but he loves me mum." His mum stared at him as if he was on drugs.

"He loves you?" She said in a Neville Longbottom classic stutter. "And you love him?"

"I don't love him, but I like him." Ron said, and she nodded Ron was unclear of how she had taken the latest news, she realised how she was acting and smiled.

"If your happy, I'll be happy for you." She smiled and Ron hugged his mum tightly. "Go on go save Harry from the twins they're probably killing him with a joke."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks For The reviews... hope you like this chapter!! Revie please.**

Ron walked up to the top of the house, a small smile on his lips a smile that wasn't fake but a smile that faded to a frown as he stood out side his door.

"How can you let him go out with Draco Malfoy?" Fred Screamed or was it George.

"I can't tell him who or who not to date, he's not a kid!" Harry retorted back.

"But its Draco Malfoy!" The twins screamed together.

"Harry, listen to us. Ron has loved you since first year. And your telling us your happy seeing the person you should be with, with Draco fucking Malfoy?" Ron waited for an answer as he stood silently shocked out side his bedroom.

"No. I'm not happy." Harry said quietly. "And yes I want to be with Ron, but he is with Draco,"

"Have you told him that you want to be with him?" George grilled, Harry must have shook his head because the twins laughed, "Then how the hell is he supposed to know. He's clueless our brother. You have to tell him, or we will!"

"No, You can't. I don't want every one to know."

"You love him don't you?" Fred asked softly.

"Yes. I love Ron." Harry said in almost a whisper, but Ron heard and his little smile was back.

"Then tell him, you'll be doing your self a favour because Ron loves you not Draco." Fred said and walked away opening the door quickly, Ron rushed into the bathroom not wanting them to know he was listening in to the conversation.

Harry sat on Ron's bed because it was closer to the window he stared out at the sun, thinking about everything the twins had just said. He should tell Ron but he was afraid. The boy who lived afraid of love. Ron walked into the room, the smile couldn't be wiped of.

"You got a letter," Harry said and pointed to Ron's desk, Ron walked to his desk still smiling and opened the letter noticing the hand writing his smile faded.

_Ron, I'm sorry. Forgive me? I miss you and it has only been a day, what ever your doing to me Weasley promise me you'll never stop. My dad thinks I'm acting weird, maybe I should tell him and finally break free from his death eater grip, what do you think If i get disowned can I live with you? I love you Ron. See you soon. X _

Ron put the letter on his table and sighed. He looked over at Harry who looked concern, Ron sat next to Harry on his bed and put his head on Harry's shoulder and sighing loudly.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he stroked Ron's hair gently, the simple movement making both boys hearts beat faster.

"Draco saying his sorry and stuff." Ron replied, "But I'm not thinking about that right now."

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked as he curled a stray piece of hair behind Ron's red ear.

"The look on my mums face when I told her I was with Draco." Ron said, "She was disappointed, I could tell she thinks I'm making a mistake." Harry didn't say anything he just continued to play with Ron's hair. "Harry, do you think I'm making a mistake?" Harry stopped playing with his hair and stared at Ron who looked so good on his shoulder.

"I think if your happy then you should be happy. Despite what others say." Harry said kicking himself mentally. Ron got of his bed and moved to his desk.

"Yeah," He said as he started writing a letter to Draco. "I should really write him back."

_Draco, I forgive you. Just don't do it again, please. When you get into a mood like that it scares me. And you have NOTHING to worry about with Harry, nothing is ever going to happen. I told my mum about me and you, she didn't seem to hate me so its all looking good right? Miss you too. Ron x _

Ron attached the letter to his owl and watched it fly into the direction of the Manor, he went to sit back down but was stopped. Harry had stood up and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist.

"Harry what are you..." Ron was cut of mid sentence by Harry's lips, after the shock of it, Ron kissed back, their tongues rubbing against each other as Harry pulled them both onto the bed, Ron on top. Harry moved his lips down Ron's neck as Ron moved his head back in pleasure. Harry ran his hands under Ron's top surprised at how soft Ron felt, he stopped kissing and took of Ron's top rolling over so that he was now on top and moving kisses down Ron's pale torso, the noises Ron made encouraged Harry further, he pulled down Ron's trousers, and running a hand in his boxers Ron gasped and moaned breathlessly as Harry started to build up a fast rhythm, when Harry noticed Ron's moans become more louder and more breathless, he placed his tongue over Ron's head licking away the pre cum and then took him all in, gagging slightly but Ron didn't care he was in heaven, Harry pressed his fingers over Ron's balls and that did the trick, Ron shot his hot liquids into Harry's mouth who swallowed it all. He kissed his way back up to Ron's lips and moved his body so he was saddling him, their erections rubbing against each others, Ron moaned into the kiss as Harry broke, and rolled Harry over so he was on top he pulled down Harry's trousers and his own and rubbed their now unclothed erections over each other both gasping at the pleasure they felt, Ron pulled Harry's legs around his waist as he looked at Harry who nodded silently, Ron pushed a finger into Harry's entrance, Harry moaned and Ron entered another and moved them around before entering a third which made Harry moan, Ron stopped but Harry's eyes begged him to continue which he was too happy to do. Ron pulled his fingers out and positioned himself before pushing his length into Harry who moaned, his eyes closed tightly trying to block out the pain and focus on the pleasure, Ron built up a slow rhythm but then got faster as Harry moaned his name. He pulled out and Harry opened his eyes wondering why Ron had stopped but before he could question it he pushed in harder, thrusting in and out in a pleasurable rhythm his breathing became shortened as he pushed in one last time, moaning Harry's name as he came, Harry released at the same time, his liquids poured over both their chests. They fell next to each other on Ron's bed, Harry cast a quick cleaning spell and pulled the blanket over the top of them. They didn't say anything, Ron moved his arm so he was cuddling Harry who smiled at the gesture and lay his head on Ron's now clean chest.

Ron woke up an hour later, his movements causing Harry to wake up as well, Ron looked down and smiled as Harry sat up blushing.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed looking as though he was about to cry, Ron brushed his lips against Harry's.

"Don't be." Ron smiled, as he found the reason why he had woken up, an owl was tapping against his window, he sighed and got up Harry smiled at Ron's naked body as he opened the window the owl rushing in hooting. Ron fed it a treat and watched it fly away.

_Ron. I am sorry and I am glad you forgive me. You told your mum?!? I'm shocked. But glad. I could never tell my dad, nothing against you but he wouldn't be pleased with the news, I love you Ron one day you will love me too. Draco x_

Ron blinked at the letter and then at Harry, he felt guilt rush through him. He didn't regret sleeping with Harry, he had always wanted to loose his virginity to Harry, because he loved him, but he didn't love Draco but still felt ashamed for doing what he just done.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked as he stared at Ron who was now pacing around his room still naked.

"It's from Draco." Ron said, "We shouldn't have, but I wanted to, shit." He said thinking out loud. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to." Harry said, "I love you Ron." Ron stared even though he knew Harry felt that way, hearing him saying it to him made him smile and his heart felt complete. "I always have."

"I love you too." Ron said, "But what about Cho, what about Draco?"

"I want to be with you." Harry said.

"I want to be with you too." Ron sighed.

"When we get back to school, we'll end it with Cho and Draco?"

"Yeah." Ron answered. As he pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and jeans, and a top. Harry started to get dressed as well, and they walked down stairs.

"Ron dear." Mrs Weasley smiled, Ron looked up and she continued, "I was thinking, your with Draco. Maybe it would be nice to invite him for dinner."

"I don't know." Ron said thinking it through, "He's with his family."

"Well I'm sure he can escape for one meal." Fred said in an almost threat he received a glare from his mum. "Ask him?"

"Yeah." Ron sighed. "I'll go do it now then." He said and walked upstairs.

_Draco. Mum wants you to come over for dinner, reckon you'll be able to? You don't have to, I'll understand if you don't. Let me know. Ron. X_

Ron sent the letter and walked back down stairs where Harry was talking to the twins, he looked up at Ron and smiled who smiled back.

"Did you do it?" George asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered and poured himself a drink and Harry one.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"No worries." Ron flashed a grin at Harry. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Harry said and followed Ron out of the back door.

"Harry, we can't do anything else about us until we go back to school okay?" Ron said. "I mean your with Cho, and I'm with Draco, and what happened between us, I'm glad we did it, I always wanted you to be my first." Ron blushed at his words, "But it was wrong because we are with other people. So until we end it with them, can we stop?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I'll try to keep my hands of you."

"Good." Ron laughed.

"So, Draco coming here for dinner that should be interesting."

"He wont come, he hates my family." Ron sighed.

"But he loves you. So he will come." Harry said.

"You think?" Harry nodded.

Harry was right, Draco was coming for dinner. He had sent a letter saying that he would love to, and was coming today. Ron read the letter and was surprised.

"What time did he say he was coming?" George asked.

"Ten." Ron said, "He should be here any minute." Just as Ron said it, the fire place in the front room flashed green and out came a dust covered Draco, Ron brushed the dust of Draco's cloak and then hugged him. "Hi,"

"Hey." Draco smiled and then looked at every one who was staring at them, suddenly feeling under pressure and nervous. "It was nice of you to invite me," Draco smiled to Mrs Weasley.

"We thought it would be a nice idea to meet you," Ron's mum smiled, Draco didn't say anything back and just stared at Ron who was equally as nervous.

"Ron why don't you show Draco around, Harry, Fred and George you can come and help me with the dinner." Draco smiled at Ron, as they walked upstairs, Ron sent a look at Harry who looked utterly depressed.

"I've missed you so much." Draco sighed as he pulled Ron close to him, he kissed him passionately.

"Missed you too." Ron said to please him as he returned the kiss.

"So, this is your room?" Draco asked as he eyed the orange room.

"Yeah." Ron laughed.

"This is where the magic happens?" Draco giggled.

"Oh you have no idea," Ron winked as he kissed Draco again.

"You share?" Draco asked, pointing to the other bed.

"With Harry," Ron replied.

"Oh." Draco said eyeing the bed suspiciously.

"We should go down stairs." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"Mum, you need any help?" Ron asked and Draco snorted.

"No thanks dear, you have to entertain your guest."

"I'll bet they've already entertained each other." Fred said in a bitter voice. Draco looked over at Fred and smiled.

"Why don't you boys go in the living room, I'll finish up."

"So, Draco." Fred said as Ron sat on the sofa Draco closely next to him, their hands playing with each other.

"Fred leave it." Ron said,

"We want to get to know your boyfriend." George said innocently. Ron looked at Draco apologetically.

"Its okay." Draco smiled.

"Can we see your right arm?" Fred said.

"Fred for suck sake leave them alone!" Harry shouted.

"No, we wont." George smiled. "Your arm please Draco." Draco smiled and rolled up his sleeve to see it wasn't branded with any dark marks.

"Happy?" Draco laughed.

"No." George sighed. Ron threw a small smile in Harry's direction who smiled back, Draco noticed and became flustered.

"Ron, can we go for a walk or something?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure." Ron mumbled and walked out the living room, he looked back to stare at Harry who walked upstairs.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" Draco said.

"Nothing." Ron hesitated.

"Sure, I saw the way you looked at each other."

"I smiled at him, he is my best friend, am I not allowed to smile at him?" Ron shouted.

"No, your not." Draco said gritting his teeth.

"Your being pathetic, again!" Ron shouted, as Fred and George walked out looking at them.

"Ron, not here." Draco smiled, and pulled Ron into a hug. "We'll talk about this later." Draco hissed.

Dinner was ready three hours later, and Draco sat next to Ron, who was opposite Harry. Draco glared at Harry the whole way through the meal.

"So, Draco." Ron's mum began, Draco flashed her a polite smile and she blushed, "You seem to be a very nice young man,"

"Thank you." Draco blushed now.

"I want to apologise for not thinking this before,"

"Its okay, I don't blame you." Draco smiled. "I want you to know I love your son very much, and I would never hurt him." Harry looked up from his meal at the point and looked at Ron who smiled weakly.

"Well that's wonderful." Ron's mum smiled. Just like Ron, his father remained silent the whole way through the meal and glared at Draco along with Harry, Fred and George.

The meal had finished quickly, and Draco and Ron walked up to Ron's bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco said to Ron once the door was closed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You were silent the whole way through the meal, leaving meal to deal with them."

"Them, they are my family Draco!" Ron shouted, Draco snorted.

"You could have helped me, you could have told your dim wit brothers to stop staring at me like that!"

"Don't talk about them like that Draco." Ron said.

"Why not, its what they are." Draco spat and leaned closer to Ron pushing him against the wall, "And didn't I tell you not to talk to me like that again?" He said as he punched Ron in the stomach. "Say sorry."

"I'm sorry." Ron stuttered.

"Good, I better go. Tell your mum it was fun." Draco said as he kicked Ron on the floor, there was a loud crack and Draco disappeared. Ron pulled himself up and sat on his bed, crying and breaking down. He was sick of crying and he was sick of crying about Draco.

Harry walked up stairs and heard crying and walked faster into Ron's room, to see Ron crying on his bed, holding his stomach.

"Ron, what happened, where is he?" Harry said as he held Ron in his arm.

"He left," Ron said angrily, moving hurt his stomach and he flinched in pain.

"Ron, what did he do?" Harry asked, and rested Ron lightly on the bed, Ron didn't answer he just held on to his stomach, Draco had managed to kick the exact place he had punched, Harry moved Ron's arm away carefully and pulled Ron's top up, and stared at the purple bruise forming on Ron's side. "It wont be long till you leave him." Harry smiled, "He'll never be able to hurt you again." Harry promised and sat next to Ron, Ron snuggled into Harry's chest. "I'll be here for you forever and always."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope You Like This Chapter...**

**Next Chapter Up Soon [[ Once I've Wrote It **

Ron walked down stairs slowly, his stomach hurt with every step he took, but he couldn't hide in his room all day, all though he was thinking about doing that.

"Where's Draco?" His father stuttered.

"He went home, he said he was sorry he couldn't say good bye, and said thanks again for inviting him," Ron answered and walked out of the kitchen and into the garden where Harry, Fred and George were flying around. After Harry finding Ron in such a state, Ron had fallen asleep and Harry must have left him on his own.

"Hey Ron, want to come and play?" Fred asked as he flew over to his youngest brother.

"No, I'm going for a walk." Ron said before walking away, he walked down to the lake and even though it was freezing he felt nothing, the lake was frozen over with ice and he sat on the edge throwing heavy stones onto the thin layer of frozen water, small smiles on his face when he heard the crack, 'at least its not just my heart that's breaking' he thought as he heard a louder crack and watched the ice split in two. Harry had joined Ron, who was to distraught in his own feelings to notice the warmth radiating of his best friend.

"Ron, its freezing, you should go inside." Harry said softly, Ron shook his head and threw some more stones. "Ron, you'll catch your death in this weather." Ron shrugged, Harry put an arm around his best friend hoping to warm him up when he realised how much Ron was shivering, but from anger not the cold.

"Why do I let him do it to me Harry?" Ron asked, but it was a question that didn't need answering, "I'm pathetic and poor, but I'm not weak. I could punch him back or at least defend myself but I don't, I let him do it and for what, a few kisses here and there or a nice comment every now and again." Ron ranted, throwing more stones. "When he said he liked me, I thought maybe just maybe I'm not so bad, that Draco Malfoy likes me, a poor little blood traitor like me. But he doesn't like me, he hates me, and I hate him." Ron spat, "I hate what he does to me, them small hands that seem so much bigger when they're against your face, and that look, that unreadable little look that you think can be the sweetest thing in the world but then he'll hurt you and show his real colours and he's wearing that same look." Ron threw another stone in the frozen lake and it cracked a small satisfying smile spread across his lips as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, choosing not to say anything about what Ron had just said because there was no words that could even come to measure what he was feeling.

"No where, my arse was frozen." Ron smiled. "I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not going to let him stop me loving you, I just can't." Harry smiled and stood up, stepping in closer to Ron and pressing his lips to his.

"Good," Harry smiled. "Shall we go inside and get you warmed up?" Ron nodded and grabbed Harry's hand and they walked to the house together, Harry thought that Ron would drop Harry's hand when they walked in the kitchen, but he didn't he held on to it as if the cold air had frozen them together, Ron's mum looked at them a small smile on her large face. Ron didn't look up he just looked at the stairs and walked up them.

"Ron, do you still want to wait you know until we go back to school?" Harry asked weakly, and Ron shook his head.

"But I need to do something." Ron said and sat at his desk, he played with his quill, the way he did when he was nervous in potions, Harry loved watching him like this, but now there was a serious look spread across the red head as he started scribbling on the parchment.

_Draco. I'm sick of you. I can't be with you any more because you treat me like a cheap toy that you can just play with, when ever it suits you. Because of you I thought about shutting my heart away and never letting any one else in, but why the fuck should I. Just because you treated me like this, doesn't mean some one else will. Yes I am using the past tense, because that's what we are, in the past. Ron. _

Ron read the letter and handed it to Harry who read it surprised written all over his eyes and facial expression.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned, he watched as Ron tied it to his owls leg and watched it fly away. "Got a spare bit of parchment?" Harry asked and Ron threw him some parchment and a quill. "Thank you dear."

"No worries pet." Ron laughed as he collapsed on his bed.

_Cho, I'm sorry but me and you isn't what I want. Its not you honestly, its me. I thought I could love you because you seem so perfect and you are, but not for me. I found the person who makes all my dreams come true, and I'm sorry its not you. I hope you learn to forgive me. All the best, Harry. _

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and she flew away hooting, and sat next to Ron, he put an arm around him and smiled.

"Now that's all done," Harry cleared his throat, "Ron, be my boyfriend?"

"I'll have to think about it," Ron giggled as he kissed Harry on the lips passionately.

"Thought about it yet?" Harry asked a cheeky smile on his face. "Or do you need a little more persuading."

"A little more persuading wouldn't hurt," Ron smiled and climbed on top of Harry, pinning the smaller boy underneath him and kissing him roughly, rubbing his growing erection against Harry's who moaned into the kiss, Ron kissed down Harry's neck and scraped his teeth against his collar bone making Harry shiver, he started kissing Harry's lips again but in a teasing way, sucking on Harry's bottom lip and biting it. Harry soon got fed up of being teased and pushed Ron of the bed landing on top of him.

"If you wanted to be on top you just had to ask," Ron winked as he took Harry's top of.

"And you would have let me," Harry laughed as he worked on Ron's top.

"No, its more fun this way." Ron laughed as he pushed Harry on his back, and kissed down his chest and to the hair that led a little line from his belly button to bellow his jeans. Ron ran his hand over Harry's thighs, and smiled at how Harry would buck his hips at an angle so Ron's hand would touch his erection.

"Stop." Harry breathed and Ron stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Okay, we can play chess." Ron grinned and stood up. Harry pulled him back down.

"Stop teasing me, and just fuck me." Harry grinned.

"No," Ron smiled, "I want you to fuck me."

"All you had to do was ask." Harry smiled as he pushed Ron onto the bed. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Well it will have too wait." Fred grinned, the younger boys were too busy lusting after one another to hear two loud cracks, and notice that the twins were now watching what was going on.

"Fuck off." Ron blushed as he moved away from Harry's grip.

"Now now little brother, we have to talk." George smiled.

"Go on. Make it quick." Ron said as he tried to ignore the pain building up in his penis, from not having Harry's attention.

"About this Draco thing." Fred started.

"We think you should end it." George stated.

"And why would I do that?" Ron said smiling.

"Because he is a Malfoy."

"Dad nearly had a heart attack."

"Mum's going mad."

"And your delusional."

"And frankly we want our family back to normal, minus the Malfoy intrusion."

"But he's so good in bed." Ron said seriously, causing the twins to get flustered, "I mean, don't you get that feeling of pure bliss when your pinned under some one and you could swear your in heaven, and all you want them to do is.."

"Ron stop right there." George said.

"Maybe we should leave the love birds alone now?" Fred asked, and cracked out of the room, George followed. Harry and Ron laughing hard on the bed.

"Did you and Malfoy ever?"

"No," Ron laughed, "I told you, I always wanted you to take my virginity, and you did." Harry smiled.

"Did you ever do anything?"

"Not much, just kissing and touching." Ron sighed, "Do we have to talk about him now?"

"No." Harry smiled, "Where was we?"

"I was pinned under you, and you were working on my belt." Ron winked, and was pushed back on the bed, Harry crawled on top of him, making an effort to bump their growing erections together.

"Ron, your not wearing a belt," Harry smiled and pulled down Ron's trousers with one hand, the other still holding Ron's arms. Harry sat on Ron's lap smiling, Ron looked up clearly unamused with the situation.

"What?" He asked staring at Harry.

"I'm just thinking," Harry smiled.

"What about?"

"How lucky I am to have you." Harry grinned as he kissed Ron passionately.

"Judging by that kiss, I'm lucky to have you." Ron smiled as Harry lay next to him.

"I learn from the best." Harry smiled as he cuddled close to Ron. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ron smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I was such a twit before Ron,"

"Its okay." Ron smiled. "I have you now and that is all that matters."

"What are we going to do at school?" Harry asked as he linked his fingers with Ron's.

"Maybe we should wait, just for a week or something so we're not rubbing it in their faces?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "You care about others before you care about your own feelings, your perfect."

"You can talk," Ron laughed. "This is nice right, just lying here. Never did anything like this with Draco, we never really spoke."

"Well it is all different now, no more Draco, no more Cho, just me and you." Harry smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**This Fic is coming to an end.. one more chapter to go.. and i have finished lol:D already got my new one going... but don't know when i will start posting.. might finish it first and then do it so it isn't rushed. any way enjoy this fic and review :D **

Ron and Harry spent the Christmas holidays enjoying each others company both knowing that when they get to school that their relationship would be on hold at least for a little while, Ron's family knew and were more than pleased that Ron had chosen Harry, instead of Draco and supported them both.

"Ron, can I have a word?" Ron parted from Harry's lap and moved into the kitchen where his mum had called.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked as he sat on the kitchen top, his mum turned around and frowned and pushed him of and he smiled as she tried to hide a laugh.

"Its fine, I just thought you go away back to school tomorrow and I've not spoken to you alone since, well you told me about your situation." Ron laughed at how his mum put it. "I must say I am proud of you Ronald," Ron blushed and frowned at the use of his name. "Sorry, Ron." She smiled. "And Harry loves you to bits. And I'm glad you and him are together."

"So am I mum," Ron smiled and stared out into the living room, at Harry who was talking to Fred, he was wearing that smile that made Ron want to kiss him even more then he normally would. "I'm lucky to have him."

"And he is lucky to have a Weasley," His mum smiled, "Now when you go to school what are you going to do?"

"We thought we'd keep quite, you know not rubbing it in any one's faces." Ron answered, but the more he thought about it the more he hated it.

"That's a good idea, although one I'm sure your finding hard."

"Yeah," Ron laughed, "But it was my idea."

"Really?" His mum smiled proudly.

"Yeah, just I thought it would be hard for Draco and Cho to see us so happy together."

"You are a sweet boy Ron." She blushed as she hugged her son. "Draco isn't going to be happy though is he."

"He never really is." Ron said trying to make his small fear into a joke but failing miserably.

"What ever you do, don't go looking for trouble, especially with him. He'll ruin yours and Harry's relationship, and its to good for him to mess with."

"Yes mum." Ron said. "I don't want anything to do with Draco, I want to be with Harry for the rest of my life."

"Good, because I would like to have him as my son in law." Ron blushed and walked out of the kitchen smiling, he stared at Harry and grinned.

It was January fifth and they were boarding the train to go back to school when Ron spotted Draco with a group of Slytherins, Harry smiled towards Ron and found them an empty carriage, Ron sat opposite Harry and stared out of the window.

"At least he is back with his own friends," Harry said. "So he wont be moping around on his own."

"Yeah." Ron smiled weakly, when the carriage door opened and Hermione walked in, Ron and Harry hadn't told her yet so seeing the miserable look on Ron's face she sent a questioning look to Harry.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Before Ron could even answer the door opened again and in stepped Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Weasel, we need a word." Draco said a sly smile on his face.

"Can't you read I said everything in a letter." Ron answered still staring distantly out of the window.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Draco hissed and Ron turned his head and looked at Draco. "Ron, this way."

"I'm not a fucking child, and I'm not fucking going any where with you." Ron shouted standing up, other students who heard the shouting came out of their carriages to look at what was going on.

"Don't you fucking shout at me!" Draco shouted.

"Or what, you can hit me again? You can't tell me what to do, I'm not yours. Not any more." Hermione's mouth fell open and then shut with a smile to Harry who was watching eagerly ready to jump in any minute.

"You'll always be mine Weasel Bee." Draco glared.

"No I wont." Ron shouted back, his voice was more confident then Draco's. "Being with you was misery, your abusive, over protective and a bad fucking kisser!" Ron shouted, and Draco looked as though he was ready to pounce, instead he just walked away. Crabbe pushed Ron against the wall and Goyle went to punch but Ron kicked Crabbe and then punched Goyle. "Fuck off to your little leader and leave me the hell alone." Ron said and the two large boys stumbled away. Ron took his seat and continued to stare out of the window as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you." Hermione grinned as she hugged Ron who pushed her away slightly. Hermione wasn't hurt or offended she just smiled, Dean, Seamus and Neville walked in smiles on their faces.

"We heard what you did." Seamus grinned, "You dumped him."

"Yeah." Ron said looking at Harry, already regretting the choice they had made.

"Why did you dump him?" Neville asked. "I thought you were happy with him."

"I found true happiness some where else." Ron said and looked back out of the window, Harry blushed at these words and pretended to be interested in the prophet which Hermione was reading.

"What's his name?" Dean grinned.

"Bob." Ron answered a small smile on his lips.

"This Bob, is he good in bed?" Harry laughed.

"Definitely." Ron grinned. "Wish I was in bed with Bob right now."

"Bob, who the hell is Bob?" Neville asked confused, Hermione laughed and mumbled something about boys being stupid.

"Ron we have to do prefect duty." Hermione smiled.

"I'm not a prefect." Ron stated.

"Yeah you are." Harry laughed.

"I turned in my badge." Ron mumbled.

"What, why?" Hermione shrieked.

"It doesn't matter," Ron laughed, "But I'll walk down with you, I want to get some thing sweet from the trolley."

"And you'll tell me why?" Hermione said as she walked out.

"Because I'm hungry." Ron said cockily as they walked out of the carriage.

Harry remained in the carriage with Dean, Neville and Seamus who had started talking about Quidditch, Harry stayed out of the conversation and thought about why Ron had given up being a prefect, he was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione came rushing in.

"Harry, Ron and Draco are having another fight," She shouted before rushing back out, Harry, Neville Seamus and Dean all got out of the carriage and pushed their way passed the first years who had heard the fight and wanted to see it for themselves.

Draco was on top of Ron punching him with all the strength he had in him, Harry had heard Ron's nose break, or was that a rib?

"Draco get off him!" Harry shouted, but Draco didn't listen, he just kept punching. At the sound of Harry's voice, Ron got his strength back and managed to push Draco of him, Ron was crying, his face was a mix of blood and tears, and his body shook with anger and fear. He kicked Draco hard and there was a crunch of bones breaking, it took all of his energy to stop Ron from kicking Draco, and eventually Harry had managed to pull Ron away and back into the empty carriage. Ron fell into Harry's arms and cried hard into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he rubbed Ron's back calming him down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron mumbled, as his body stopped shaking realising Harry wasn't going to hurt him.

Harry comforted Ron all the way back to the castle, Hermione had joined them but Ron remained silent, he stared out of the window as he leaned against Harry. When the train jerked into a stop, Ron jumped and Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"Its okay," Harry smoothed in Ron's ear who smiled and pulled away, his face was still sore, Hermione had done her best to fix what she could but he still needed to get healed properly and that's were Harry had taken him before going to the great hall. Ron's nose was broken but it was nothing that the school matron couldn't fix, all that remained was a bruise that had already formed over his right eye. Ron still hadn't said much and when the school matron had asked what had happened he went pale and started to shake and Harry had to tell her.

"If you want, we could go to our dorm and I can get the Dobby to get us some food." Harry said as they stood out side the great hall.

"I can't hide from him forever." Ron mumbled before pushing the door open and walking in, every one stared at him and Harry, Ron put his head down and sat at the end of the table, Harry next to him.

"Weasley is it true Draco paid you?" A Slytherin shouted across the hall, all the Slytherins laughed and the Gryffindors glared over at them. Draco was gloating as he sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, that smirk on his face that showed no bruises and no signs that he had been in any sort of fight.

"What I heard was that he was a waste of space, frigid bastard." Another Slytherin laughed.

"I heard that Draco had to fake it for all it was worth," Every one laughed, even members of other houses laughed at Ron who sat quietly. No one stopped them saying anything the teachers looked unsure of what to do, not wanting a repeat of what had happened on the train.

"Think its funny do you?" Seamus shouted, standing up staring at all the Slytherins.

"Seamus stop, just leave it." Ron said but Seamus just looked at him and continued.

"Ron shouldn't have had to put up with half of what that blond git you call a hero did to him, its him who should be miserable because Ron had left him, everything he has told you is all just jealousy because he knows he can never have it again!" Seamus said going red when he realised every one was watching.

"Seamus please just sit down and shut up." Ron said and Seamus did so.

"You were miserable Weasel Bee?" Draco laughed, it was the first time he had said anything, Ron stared up at him. "How do you think I felt, having to pretend I was interested in some one like you?" Ron looked up hurt in his eyes, "After being told by my father I had to use you for information on Potter, it was never about you at all Weasley, I was amused to even think you thought so." Ron stared at his plate he didn't say anything, the Slytherins laughed with Draco as he sat down, Ron wanted to cry but held it in as he felt Harry's hand on his under the table.

"Ignore that git." Seamus said, "He's a wanker." Ron nodded and smiled weakly at Seamus.

"Thanks for saying that stuff," Ron said every one looked at Ron as he spoke. "Meant a lot."

"It was true, he didn't deserve you never did. Lets just hope Bob treats you differently."

"He will." Ron smiled as he squeezed Harry's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Ron, you have to wake up now." Harry smiled as he shook Ron lightly, he looked around the dorm room to see if any one was watching but they were all too busy getting dressed themselves, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ron's, whose eyes fluttered open smiling, as he pulled Harry on top of him, kissing him deeply.

"Morning wonderful," Ron smiled as he held Harry close to him.

"Ron some one will see," Harry mumbled, and Ron grinned and shrugged. "You sure?"

"Guys!" Ron shouted and his three dorm mates stood around. "Meet Bob." He said and winked at Harry and kissed him.

"I knew it." Dean smiled.

"You didn't." Seamus laughed.

"I did." Neville grinned.

"Oh don't lie Nev." Dean laughed as they watched as Ron kissed Harry, a blushing Harry broke the kiss with a smile.

"You have to get dressed your going to be late for breakfast." Harry smiled and left Ron to get dressed.

"Not married yet and he's already nagging you." Seamus chuckled and Ron sent an amused looked to Harry who blushed.

"Harry, Ron, thank goodness.." Hermione was cut of when she realised her two best friends were holding hands and grinning. "How long, wait never mind." Hermione smiled as she hugged them both. "Lets get going, we're going to be late." Ron and Harry smiled at their friend and walked out of the common room holding hands.

"What you two are a couple now?" Ginny grinned as she bounced in front of her brother and his boyfriend.

"Yeah, we are." Ron said proudly.

"I'm always the last to know." Ginny pouted.

"Actually, Draco was by the look on his face." Hermione said and Ron turned to see a miserable looking Malfoy storm of, Harry squeezed Ron's hand who smiled and shrugged and they walked into the great hall.

Through out the day every one had asked if they were or were not a couple, which got on Ron's nerves, so when every one was watching he bent his head low and kissed Harry full on in the mouth, and then broke the kiss leaving a stunned Harry in shock from the public display he was just part of. Ron grinned and then looked across the hall to see Malfoy who looked as though he was about to burst into tears as he walked of.

"I forgot a book upstairs, I'll meet you in potions." Ron smiled as he kissed Harry's cheeks, the girls that had surrounded them all made noises and Harry nodded to Ron and started talking to Hermione.

"Draco, wait." Ron called as he rushed after the blond who stopped immediately.

"What do you want, come to rub it in my nose?" He said as he stared at Ron.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ron asked and Draco nodded and they stepped out side of the castle together.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled pathetically as they walked towards the lake.

"For what, you have to be more specific." Ron laughed and Draco smiled.

"Everything. For treating you badly when we were together, for hurting you and not trusting you, and for saying to every one I never really loved you and all those comments, none of them were true."

"I know." Ron mumbled, "I wanted to apologise."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Draco laughed, "You did nothing wrong."

"When we were together, I could never love you because I loved Harry and you knew that all along, yet you wanted to be with me, and even though we had bad times, we had some good times didn't we? And I think If I didn't love Harry I could have loved you." Ron smiled and so did Draco.

"So where does he think you are now?" Draco asked.

"Library, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not, but the fact you care makes me feel better."

"I don't mean to parade around with Harry, but I can't stop, I'm sorry if that's making you miserable."

"You think highly of yourself," Draco smiled, "But your right, it is making me miserable. I'll just try to get over you."

"You'll be happy again Draco, but a few tips when you do meet some one don't be mean or possessive, it makes them want to run away." Ron smiled and Draco looked down and mumbled another apology. "Its okay, I should probably get going."

"Yeah, don't want to keep Harry waiting." Draco laughed and Ron walked away.

'I can't believe he is with him,' Harry thought as he stared from the castle window out into the lake to see Ron and Draco laughing together, 'Probably laughing at how he's got me under his little finger' Harry thought bitterly as he saw Ron walk away.

"Answer me this Ron!" Harry shouted, letting his anger and hurt lash out the minute he saw Ron walk towards him. "Are you back with him?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Don't be stupid Ron, you know what I'm talking about, I saw you with him."

"Draco." Ron said flatly. "You think I'm back with him?"

"I saw you!" Harry shouted, every one who was in the corridor at the time were staring at them. "You lied to me Ron."

"Fine, I lied to you. But what would you have said if I told you I wanted to see if he was okay!" Ron shouted back, as Draco made an appearance.

"Hope your happy, he's all yours." Harry shouted as he walked past Ron.

"Ron what the fuck's going on?" Draco laughed.

"Never mind, I have to go talk to him." Ron said but Draco stopped him.

"I'll go." Ron hesitated but nodded and walked away as Draco followed Harry.

Harry stood out side staring in at the forest, he knew some one was following him but when he turned around he was surprised to see that it was Draco.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry said viciously.

"To tell you what a fool you are." Draco said simply, and sat down, Harry confused by the actions of Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "He loves you, I have no idea why, but he does and always has."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"As much as you hate me, and I hate you. I love Ron. And as weird as this gets, I want the little Weasel to be happy, and with you that's all that he is, happy."

"Then what was today about, you were a right bastard to him, yet the first chance he gets he comes to see you?"

"Its who he is, he cares for others too much. He wanted to know if I was okay, and he wanted to apologise."

"Why would he apologise to you?" Harry said not believing his ears.

"Because he felt sorry for me, I lost what I wanted, and that's never happened before and he knows it, so he apologised, but he told me he wouldn't stop showing his love for you. And here you are throwing it away."

"I'm not throwing it away, it just looked as if you two were, I don't know." Harry sighed.

"Go and find Ron, and apologise for being the biggest dick on the planet. And if you hurt him scar face, I'll hurt you."

"Yeah sure you will Ferret." Harry smiled and walked of, shouting back thanks.

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room with Seamus, who was trying to distract the red head with a game of exploding snap, which was failing horribly, Harry walked in just as the cards exploded and Ron had fallen of his chair as the explosion startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ron you okay?" Harry asked as he helped him up.

"Fine," Ron mumbled as he blushed at Harry seeing him fall of a chair. "Thanks."

"Lets go upstairs and talk," Harry said and Ron followed after smiling at Seamus who gave him the thumbs up.

"Nothing is going on between me and Draco." Ron said as he stared at Harry who smiled and kissed him passionately, holding Ron's waist.

"I know." Harry said as he hugged Ron close to him. "He came and spoke to me, and told me what a prat I'm being, and I know it was true." Ron nodded. "But when I saw you with him, I don't know I thought the worst of you, and it didn't even cross my mind you were being the kind hearted person you are and making sure he was okay." Ron smiled weakly at Harry who was struggling with his words, "I love you Ron, I always have and always will. And I want you to know that."

"I do know that Harry." Ron smiled. "I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry for lying I should have told you, but to me I didn't think it as anything to tell." Harry nodded and hugged Ron tightly, both smiling at each others embrace, and both knowing that this wont be the last fight they have, Harry pushed Ron onto the bed and they both smiled as they kissed each other, when they realised that the best parts of fighting was the making up, and they both knew that no matter what happened, they would always make up.

**The End**

**Not that I like the ending [[ I don't like ending fics Lol **

**Check Out My New Fic which will be posted soooonner then you think;; Love Letters - nice but of harry/ron :D **

**Thanks to every one who reviewd and made me smile :D **


End file.
